Lazos inolvidables
by Tsukimon
Summary: Amistad, Hermandad y Amor, sentimientos que fueron grabados con fuego en la esencia de su verdadero ser. "Porque sin importar lo que suceda mi alma los recordará por la eternidad". [Hitsukarin] [LongFic]
1. Chapter 1

** N/a: **Hace muchooooo tiempo que no publicaba absolutamente NADA. Pero en un intento de rescatar las historias que ya había empezado ha escribir y que se estan empolvando en mi pc xD he decidido retomar esta historia. Quizás varios tuvieron la oportunidad de leer unos cuantos capitulos, ya que esta historia la estaba empeçezando a subir cuando tenia otra cuenta de la que por desgracia olvide la contraseña y añadido a otras cosas me resultó imposible seguir publicando xd bueno, el fic se titulaba "Puerta al infierno" pero luego de pensarmelo bien le cambié el nombre y lo reescribi por completo, esperando obtener un mejor desarrollo de trama, aunque aún conservo mucho de la idea original. Así que no vayan a pensar que me plagie la idea o algo por el estilo :)

** Disclaimer:** Los personaje de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, y este fic fue realizado sin animos de lucro por una ADICTA del HITSUKARIN.

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE: CAMINO AL INFIERNO**

**CAPITULO 1**

- A las 3:00 de la tarde del día de hoy, se registraron explosiones en diferentes puntos de la Ciudad de Tokyo, Odaiba, Osaka, y Karakura. Muchas estructuras destruidas y decenas de heridos es lo que han dejado estos incidentes de hoy. Como sabemos desde hace dos meses, lo que las autoridades han catalogado como ataques terroristas a nuestra nación, se han hecho cada vez más frecuentes, y hasta la fecha ningún grupo armado se ha atribuido la autoría de los ataques. A nuestras instalaciones han sido enviados videos aficionados en los que se logró captar el momento en que ocurrió todo, y Sakura Tv Noticias los trae para ustedes. Coloquen el video, por favor…

ODAIBA, 3:05 pm

La gente corría sin control, parecían estar huyendo de algo. El ruido de los gritos de terror se mezclaba con el de las alarmas de los autos, que se activaban sin razón aparente, pero aún era perceptible en el fondo la respiración agitada de aquel que se atrevía a grabar.

Una mano temblorosa había dado como resultado un video muy movido. El miedo no solo invadía a aquellos frente a la cámara, sino a aquel detrás de ella.

Algunos postes de electricidad se doblaban como si fueran la obra de plastilina de un preescolar, otros eran arrancados con violencia del endurecido asfalto. Los autos alrededor parecían ser aplastados por la gravedad y el piso comenzaba a temblar.

Cualquiera en su sano juicio sabía que lo más apropiado era huir de aquel lugar, y así lo hizo aquel desconocido. Comenzó a correr, con la cámara aún encendida.

Confusión y miedo captados por el lente de una cámara.

Pero todo acabó cuando lo que muchos describieron como un grito desgarrador se escuchó. Las personas presentes cubrieron sus oídos, una ráfaga de aire los azotó. Vidrios de carros, mostradores de tiendas y edificios cedieron por la presión y explotaron de manera violenta.

Después solo estática era lo visible en la pantalla de los televisores. El video había finalizado.

- El miedo nos invade ante este enemigo desconocido, pero debemos recordarles que hay que mantener la calma en todo momento. El equipo de gobierno ya nos ha anunciado que están trabajando arduamente para que estos ataques cesen y atrapar a los responsables. Tengamos fe en que todo terminará pronto. Reportó para ustedes Ryuuzaki Shina.- la reportera dio el pase a los presentadores de noticias que por unos minutos más comentaron acerca de lo sucedido… pero fueron enmudecidos repentinamente_. _

_ººº  
_

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – una chica de largo cabello castaño claro miraba a la responsable de haber convertido en un programa mudo a la emisión nocturna de las noticias.

- No me dejaba concentrar – dijo apuntándola con el control remoto – Tenemos tarea que hacer

- ¿Tenemos? Yo ya terminé la tarea hace horas – hizo un puchero a la morena e intentó arrebatarle el control del televisor.

Con extrema facilidad la joven de negros cabellos evadía a la castaña. Quitarle el control era misión imposible, pero aún así no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. El esfuerzo de la chica logró conmover un poco a la azabache, y decidió ceder, pero no sin antes golpear suavemente con un dedo la frente de la castaña.

-¡Karin-chan! – se quejó. La piel de su frente adquirió un tono rojizo.

- Aquí tienes – le ofreció el control y dejó escapar una sonrisa. – Terminaré la tarea en mi habitación. Estoy cansada de esas noticias- Karin ordenó sus cuadernos en la mochila, y se la colgó al hombro – Trata de no hacer mucho ruido o despertarás a Reiko – dijo mirando hacia una cama en donde dormía plácidamente una chica que aparentaba tener un par de años menos que las gemelas Kurosaki.

- Tranquila no la despertaré – se comprometió Yuzu – No te desveles haciendo la tarea – dijo esta vez a modo de regaño.

- ¡Si, si! – la morena se levantó y se aproximó a la salida de aquella cálida habitación.

- ¡Karin-chan…! – la llamó su melliza justo antes de abandonar el lugar.

- ¿Si?

- ¡Que tengas dulces sueños! – dijo regalándole una cálida y muy reconfortante sonrisa a la persona más importante para ella, su hermana.

Karin sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza. Aunque en el fondo sabía que tener dulces sueños iba a ser algo difícil.

Al salir de la habitación solo una frase salió de su boca, - Ataque terrorista ¿Eh? – rió ante aquella estupidez. Aunque eso era mucho más lógico que la verdad. Una verdad que solo podían ver los ojos de aquellos con un gran poder espiritual. Toda esa destrucción no era causada por terroristas. Ni nada que pudiera considerarse humano.

En donde un simple humano veía un inexplicable ataque terrorista, ella pudo ver a extrañas criaturas de grandes proporciones, con sus rostros cubiertos de máscaras que parecían estar hechas de hueso, y que en el lugar donde debía estar un corazón palpitante solo había un escalofriante hueco. Seres que alguna vez fueron almas humanas, y que corrompidas se transformaron en esos monstruos.

Pero no solo podía verlos a ellos, su poder era lo suficientemente grande como para permitirle ver a aquellos que con espadas en mano y vistiendo kimonos negros se enfrentaban a los monstruos de máscara de hueso. A esos seres espirituales que se hacen llamar…

- ¡Shinigamis! – susurró. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los tirantes de su mochila. Esa simple palabra lograba que su corazón sintiera una fuerte opresión.

_ ¡Si no crees en ellos, es como si no existieran! - _recordó las palabras que se repetía desde que era pequeña, cuando quería ignorar la existencia de las almas de aquellos que habían partido solo físicamente pero que insistían en residir en este mundo. Ahora no solamente no quería creer en que los fantasmas existían, sino que tampoco existían los Hollows y Shinigamis. Que todos esos seres espirituales solo eran parte de los cuentos creados por personas de mucha imaginación.

"_¡No digas eso, Karin-chan! Tienes un don sorprendente" – _podía recordar a una enojada Yuzu amenazándola con un cucharón y haciendo un infantil puchero desde la cocina – "_Ya quisiera yo poder ver fantasmas". – _Los ojos de la castaña se iluminaban con aquella idea – "_Eres como una médium, de esas que salen en televisión" – _una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Las palabras de Yuzu siempre la hacían olvidar lo problemático que era tener ese "don". – "_Como dice papá, ver fantasmas es parte de lo que ustedes son"- _la pequeña Yuzu intentaba imitar la voz de su padre mientras agitaba el cucharón en el aire.- "_Oni***** y tu son unos suertudos" – _en los recuerdos de Karin, la voz de su hermana se hacía inaudible. Una fuerte punzada atacó su cabeza.

¿Por qué recordar era tan doloroso? Sentía como si alguien le estuviera taladrando el encéfalo.

Apoyó su frente en la puerta de su habitación, y trato de respirar lentamente. No era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, así que sabía como aliviar el dolor. Poner su mente en blanco era la solución.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Kurosaki sempai? – estaba tan absorta que no notó cuando aquella chica se había acercado. Estaba justo a su lado con cara de preocupación.

- Si – se enderezó y le sonrió despreocupadamente. – No es nada. – la chica suspiró aliviada al confirmar que Karin estaba bien. – Por cierto, linda pijama – dijo al notar pequeños balones de futbol estampados en la tela de algodón. Y sin decir más entró en su habitación, y dejó a aquella chica sola en el pasillo con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

º

º

º

- ¡Te mataré Matsumoto! ¡Juro que te mataré! – una chica de piel bronceada y cabello color blanco, no paraba de amenazar de muerte a la teniente del décimo escuadrón del Gotei 13. El rostro de la chica estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Vergüenza y enojo era lo que la pequeña sentía.

La rubia agarró a la chica de los hombros y la guió hasta que ambas estuvieron frente a un largo espejo en el que se reflejaban sus figuras.

- No exagere, Capitán. Solo mírese. Se ve realmente hermosa. – la mujer no mentía, la pequeña frente al espejo parecía una frágil y hermosa princesa. – Cualquiera podría enamorarse de usted – lo último lo dijo con una risa contenida en sus labios.

La chica frunció el ceño. Esa mujer estaba tentando a la muerte.

- Este plan es una locura. Me rehúso a usar esto – dijo señalando su propio rostro. – Debe haber otra opción.

- No la hay – dijo muy segura la rubia. – Esta es nuestra única opción. Solo piense que todo es por el bien de la misión, Ma-shi-ro-chan – sin poder contenerse más, Rangiku rió a carcajadas, mientras la cólera de la peliblanca aumentaba hasta proporciones inimaginables.

- ¡Matsumoto! – gritó tan fuerte que seguro todos los habitantes del edificio pudieron escucharla.

La misión que les habían asignado apenas estaba empezando, y la situación se estaba tornando divertida e interesante, por lo menos para Rangiku. Porque para Hitsugaya Toushiro iba a ser las más incomoda y vergonzosa situación de su vida como Shinigami.

º

º

º

Sociedad de Almas. Reunión de Capitanes del Gotei 13 – Hace una semana –

Los shinigamis de más alto rango de la Sociedad de Almas estaban frente al Comandante General Yamamoto.

- La situación se está saliendo de control. – dijo el viejo Yamamoto con voz severa. – Aumentar el número de shinigamis por área y mantener constante vigilancia en el Hueco Mundo no han sido medidas suficientes. La cantidad de hollows en el mundo humano va en aumento. Es por eso que he decidido que los altos mandos intervengan directamente.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitán del doceavo escuadrón y director del Instituto de Desarrollo Tecnológico del Seireitei, dio dos pasos adelante y tomó la palabra luego que el comandante general se la cediera. Explicó de manera detallada los patrones de aparición de los hollows en los últimos meses, destacando que la cantidad y frecuencia había aumentado considerablemente en un país en particular. Japón.

Además señaló que a pesar de mantener vigilancia rigurosa en el Hueco Mundo, los hollows seguían escapando hacia el mundo humano sin que ellos pudieran detectarlos. – Esas criaturas sin cerebro – dijo refiriendo a los hollows, y varios capitanes fruncieron el ceño en desapruebo por el comentario – deben ser las marionetas de alguien más.

- Quizás algún arrancar en busca de venganza- sugirió el capitán Zaraki, mostrando una gran sonrisa. Le emocionaba la idea de luchar una vez más. Según él, los últimos años habían sido demasiado aburridos y el mundo necesitaba un poco más de acción.

- ¡Imposible! – refutó Mayuri. – Los remanentes de ese espécimen han sido estudiados y puestos bajo mi custodia. No hay forma de que un arrancar este guiando a los hollows. Si un arrancar existente hiciera algo así, yo lo sabría, e incluso si un nuevo arrancar apareciera en el Hueco Mundo, yo también lo sabría – el científico se paseaba por el salón de reuniones. Al hablar se mostraba orgulloso por la investigación que había estado llevando a cabo en los últimos años sobre el mundo donde habitaban los hollows. Gracias a la investigación de Kurotsuchi, podían saber con antelación donde y cuando un hollow iba a aparecer en el mundo humano, y por ende la velocidad de respuesta por parte de los shinigamis era mucho mayor a la que tenían en el pasado.

Pero la situación de los últimos meses estaba poniendo en ridículo su avanzado sistema. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que esas criaturas, ni nadie, se atrevieran a jugar en su terreno de investigación. El Hueco Mundo. Así tuviera que analizar ese mundo centímetro a centímetro, para descubrir el método que estaban usando los hollows para escapar sin que ellos lo notaran, lo haría. Pero el mundo humano era otro caso, investigar ese mundo que actualmente solo estaba lleno de criaturas débiles y sin chiste, era tarea de los capitanes de otros escuadrones.

Se decidió que cinco equipos, cada uno formado por dos personas, serían enviados a Japón. Su misión: Purificar a los hollows que encuentren en su camino, e investigar cual era el origen del problema y exterminarlo.

- ¿Está seguro de esto? – Kyoraku le preguntó al viejo Yamamoto. Le inquietaba la idea de que todo aquello fuera una trampa. ¿Y si la intención del enemigo fuera atacar el Seireitei, aprovechando la ausencia de la mayoría de los shinigamis?

- Si – se limitó a responder el anciano Shinigami. Entendía lo que le preocupaba a su antiguo estudiante. Pero trampa o no, los shinigamis debían tomar cartas en el asunto. Porque nunca falta aquel con oscuras intenciones que quiera desequilibrar el mundo espiritual y de los humanos. Pero para eso estaban ellos, los shinigamis, para mantener el orden entre ambos mundos.

Miembros de la quinta, sexta, novena, décima, decimoprimera y decimotercera división fueron los elegidos para llevar a cabo esta importante misión.

- Y una cosa más – agregó el capitán Kurotsuchi – Por su comportamiento puedo deducir que los hollows están tratando de encontrar algo o a alguien. Sería muy interesante si nosotros lo hallamos primero – sus grandes y exaltados ojos desbordaban extrema curiosidad. Anhelaba que esa molesta situación trajera consigo algo que pudiera deleitarlo.

º

º

º

Dos miembros del Gotei 13 habían llegado a la Ciudad de Tokyo, la ciudad que les había sido asignada para su investigación. Durante su corta estadía pudieron confirmar la situación inquietante que se estaba presentando con los hollows.

- ¡Moriré de frio! – exclamó Matsumoto. Pero su acompañante la ignoró por completo.

Hitsugaya caminaba calmadamente cinco pasos delante de ella. La rubia suspiró. Aquel chico era muy frio. No se compadecía ni un poco de su subordinada que tiritaba a pesar de llevar puesto un abrigo. Salir a dar un paseo a las once de la noche cuando se encontraban en época de invierno no era sano para nadie. Por lo menos si estuviera en su estado de shinigami no le afectaría el frio de la ciudad pero dentro de su gigai la historia era otra.

- Algo no está bien - el peliblanco detuvo su caminata, quedando frente a la gran Torre de Tokyo la cual admiró en todo su esplendor.

- Por supuesto ¿Acaso no ve que me estoy congelando? – Toushiro frunció el ceño.

- Me refería a que hay algo en esta ciudad que no está bien – trató de explicarse mejor.

- ¡Eso mismo es lo que digo! Este frio no es normal. Debió hacerme caso y pedirle a Yamamoto-sama que nos asignara a una ciudad más cálida. – esa rubia iba a causarle una jaqueca.

- Te dejaré dos cosas claras, Matsumoto. Uno, estoy hablando de que algo no está bien en esta ciudad y ese algo es lo que está atrayendo tantos hollows – Toushiro cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, y lo que percibió fue… nada. Un nada que le resultaba demasiado incómodo.

- ¿Y dos? – preguntó la rubia, interrumpiendo su concentración.

El peliblanco la apuñaló con sus orbes de hielo – y dos, nadie te pidió que me acompañaras - sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo que parecía un envase cilíndrico de dulces con un extraño conejo en la tapa. Lo acercó a su boca y una píldora se introdujo en su interior, permitiéndole a su alma abandonar el gigai. – Yo haré guardia esta noche – y se marchó velozmente.

Luego de dos días en la ciudad, nada habían logrado. Encontrar la razón que atraía a tantos hollows a esa ciudad estaba resultando un trabajo difícil y aburrido. Rangiku dejó escapar un frio suspiro de resignación, ni siquiera las llamativas luces de navidad que adornaban los alrededores la animaban. En esos momentos deseaba estar en el Seireitei y sentarse a beber un buen sake. Dio media vuelta y junto con el alma modificada, que ahora ocupaba el gigai de su capitán, emprendió su camino de regreso al hotel donde se estaban hospedando.

Hitsugaya recorrió la ciudad por varias horas. Aquel lugar lo hacía sentir irritado. Sentía como si esa gran ciudad estuviera bloqueando sus sentidos.

El sonido de su celular llamó su atención. Un hollow había sido detectado en las cercanías, y él no tardó en llegar. Aquel hollow, de aproximadamente cuatro metros de altura y con una leve grieta en su máscara, gruñía como bestia salvaje y agitaba los arboles a su alrededor. A los pocos segundos, otro shinigami apareció en el lugar. Un hombre musculoso pero evidentemente de poder y rango muy inferior al de Hitsugaya. Probablemente aquel cegador de almas era parte del grupo a cargo de limpiar esa área.

Normalmente un hollow trataría de atacar a cualquier shinigami, pero este no parecía tener ningún interés en ellos. El shinigami desconocido empuñó su espada y se lanzó al ataque, dispuesto a acabar con el hollow, pero el peliblanco intervino. De manera ágil y sencilla desvió el ataque. Ante la confusión de su colega, le indicó que él se haría cargo y le ordenó marcharse. Orden que el shinigami acató sin dudar.

"_Y una cosa más… Por su comportamiento puedo deducir que los hollows están tratando_ _de encontrar algo o a alguien" _- el capitán de la décima división de protección recordaba las palabras dichas por Mayuri. Al parecer tenía mucha razón. El hollow frente a él se comportaba de manera extraña. Usualmente solo se limitaría a atacar a espíritus ambulantes y humanos con alto poder espiritual, pero eso parecía ya no importarle. Ni siquiera la presencia de un shinigami, con un elevado poder espiritual para degustar, parecía motivarlo. Solo deambulaba por la ciudad como si de un perro sabueso se tratase.

No supo cuanto tiempo lo siguió, quizás dos horas o tres, pero para cuando se dio cuenta se habían alejado bastante del centro de la ciudad. El paisaje de grandes edificios había desaparecido y solo una gran extensión de verde paisaje se imponía ante sus orbes turquesas.

El hollow se inquietaba más con cada paso que daba. Alzó su rosto y respiró muy profundamente. Tierra húmeda, pino fresco, animales del bosque, pequeños insectos, llenaban su sentido del olfato. Siguió olisqueando como todo un perro rastreador hasta que la esencia de lo tanto anhelaba inundó sus pulmones. La esencia de la más abrumadora oscuridad. Y de lo más profundo de su áspera garganta liberó un gritó ensordecedor. Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo, y destruyendo todo aquello que se interponía en su camino. Ansioso, excitado. Lo que buscaba y tanto necesitaba estaba tan cerca.

Pero lo que encontró lo disgustó y esta vez lanzó un grito lleno de furia. Con su monstruosa cola atacó aquello que lo separaba de lo que tanto deseaba.

Aquel hollow azotaba con furia lo que parecía ser un enorme campo de fuerza. Una gran barrera de kidou le impedía al hollow avanzar. Uno. Dos. Tres. No importaba cuantas veces atacara, aquella estructura de energía demoniaca ni se inmutaba. Frustrado, arrojó un zero potente, pero lo único que logro fue encontrar su propia destrucción. La barrera reflejó el ataque, con mucha más potencia que el original, e impactó directo en el hollow quien se desvaneció entre gritos de agonía.

Toushiro solo fue un observador de todo aquello. Seguir a ese hollow había valido la pena. Su investigación, que antes no tenía pies ni cabeza, ahora tenía un norte. Ese hollow con complejo de perro lo había guiado a la mejor pista que tenía hasta ahora.

El peliblando se acercó al lugar en donde momentos antes había estado el hollow, logrando ver a través de la barrera de kidou. Una inmensa propiedad, rodeada por fuertes muros de piedra. La rodeó hasta divisar dos grandes puertas que permanecían cerradas, y justo encima de ellas, escrita con hermosas letras doradas, una inscripción _"COLEGIO DE SEÑORITAS ROSA DE MEDIANOCHE". _

Ya había amanecido para cuando regresó al hotel, y le contó lo que había sucedido a Matsumoto que a pesar de su cara somnolienta parecía prestarle un poco de atención.

- ¿Rosa de Medianoche? – preguntó la rubia, que ahora lucia un poco mas despierta.

- Eso dije – al peliblanco le disgustaba repetir lo que decía.

¿Qué clase de nombre era ese para un colegio? Parecía un nombre sacado de un libro de vampiros adolescentes. Rangiku ya podía imaginárselo, con grandes y antiguas edificaciones, rodeados de exuberantes jardines y con chicas de piel de porcelana que dormían en ataúdes en lugar de camas. Matsumoto no pudo contener la risa ante la imagen que se había hecho de aquel lugar.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó molesto.

- Nada, Capitán, Nada – dijo tratando de contenerse.

- Ahora solo debemos averiguar lo que podamos acerca de ese colegio, y buscar la forma de entrar.

El rostro de Matsumoto se iluminó por completo. Una idea había llegado a su linda cabeza rubia tan rápido que le sorprendía, incluso a ella misma.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con desconfianza.

- Yo me encargó de todo. No se preocupe capitán. Tengo el plan perfecto.- el repentino entusiasmo de la teniente no auguraba nada bueno. Ella era una experta para meterse y meterlo en problemas, y a pesar de que no tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de ese dichoso plan prefecto, estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a aquella mujer.

º

º

º

- ¡Aló! Tienda Urahara – una chica de oscuro cabello y peinado de escarabajo contesto el teléfono.

- ¡Hola! Necesito hablar con Urahara-san, por favor.

- ¿Quién es?

- Matsumoto… ¡Matsumoto Rangiku y dile que es urgente!

* * *

N/A: Espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Estoy un poco oxidada en esto de escribir, así que cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Muchas gracias por leer, y si les gustó dejen un review por favor x3 que no les cuesta nada.


	2. Chapter 2

N/a: _Lo escrito en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

- Claro, señora Hitsugaya.- Toushiro estaba disgustado al oír a aquella mujer mayor hablar por teléfono con su teniente y referirse a ella como "señora Hitsugaya". De todos los apellidos del mundo ¿por qué tenía que usar el suyo? - Su hija está en las mejores manos, así que no se preocupe por nada.

Luego de haberlo pensarlo una y mil veces, y de negarse la misma cantidad de veces… al final terminó reconociendo que el plan de Matsumoto era mejor que cualquier otro que él hubiese propuesto. Y por eso ahora se encontraba en la oficina de la directora del colegio Rosa de Medianoche, luciendo una muy forzada sonrisa, intentando comportarse como una linda señorita. Dentro de un cuerpo completamente extraño para él.

FLASH BACK

Un enorme paquete había sido entregado en el pequeño departamento donde se estaban quedando los shinigamis. Aproximadamente 150cm de alto por 60cm de ancho eran las dimensiones que tenia aquella inmensa caja, y que según el mensajero el paquete les había sido enviado desde la ciudad de Karakura.

Toushirou firmó como recibido y con ayuda de Rangiku empujó la caja al interior del apartamento.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Una caja – respondió la mujer que lucía más animada de lo normal. El peliblanco frunció el ceño debido a la estúpida y obvia respuesta – Tranquilo, Capitán. No se enoje. Dentro de la caja esta la solución a nuestro problema – sentenció la rubia.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquella caja. Bueno, en realidad, todo en lo que estuviera inmiscuida su teniente le causaba ese mal presagio. Después de todo, Matsumoto era experta en causarle dolores de cabeza.

Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió abrir la caja y descubrió que no estaba equivocado al creer que esa caja no le traería una solución a sus problemas, sino al contrario, le causaría más problemas de los que ya tenía.

- ¡Matsumoto! – gritó totalmente ruborizado.

En el interior de la caja había una hermosa y delgada chica de baja estatura, de piel bronceada, pechos pequeños pero firmes, largo y sedoso cabello blanco, y ojos turquesas. Era como una muñeca, totalmente inmóvil con sus ojos fijos en él. Un escalofrío recorrió la piel del capitán. Aquella situación era particularmente extraña, ver a ese gigai de aspecto muy similar al suyo pero del sexo contrario era desagradable. Lo que estaba en esa caja era nada más y nada menos que una versión femenina de Hitsugaya Toushiro.

– Urahara es un tacaño, por lo menos debió enviarla con algo de ropa – rió algo nerviosa, mientras cubría al gigai con una manta.

Por la expresión en la cara del capitán, Rangiku podía asegurar que no le había agradado su plan para infiltrarse en aquel colegio.

- ¿Acaso te volviste loca?

Como era de esperarse el capitán Hitsugaya había adivinado las intenciones de Matsumoto tras ordenar un gigai con semejante aspecto. El Colegio Rosa de Medianoche, era un internado exclusivo para señoritas y para entrar e investigar con libertad las instalaciones solo habían dos opciones: 1) Trabajar en aquel lugar o 2) Ser estudiante, porque incluso los representantes y allegados de las estudiantes tenían restringidas las visitas y los espacios por donde podían transitar, así que básicamente esas eran sus opciones, ya que la barrera de kidou que rodeaba el lugar les impedía ingresar en su forma de shinigami.

- No puede negar que es un buen plan – se defendió la mujer, y Hitsugaya solo permaneció en silencio.

Por primera vez Matsumoto parecía haberle ganado una a su capitán. El peliblanco no encontraba algún plan cuyos beneficios fueran iguales o superiores al ideado por la teniente, y que cuyas desventajas para él fueran reducidas al mínimo. Pero aunque lo intentó una y otra vez, y largas horas pasaron, no lo logró.

_- La misión es la prioridad -_ repetía para sí mismo. Por la misión usaría ese gigai. Por la misión llevaría a cabo el vergonzoso plan que había ideado Matsumoto._ - Ser mujer no es tan difícil- _intentaba convencerse de que así era. Mientras más rápido empezara, más rápido acabaría y podría volver a la sociedad de almas y olvidarse de lo que sería un bochornoso episodio en su vida.

- ¡Matsumoto! – esta vez fue más un llamado en voz alta que un grito.

- ¿Si, capitán?

- Si alguien se entera de esto… ¡Estás muerta! – sentenció.

Matsumoto tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Aquello dicho por su Capitán no había sido en broma y ella lo sabía. Si alguien en la Sociedad de Almas se llega a enterar de que Hitsugaya Toushiro había usado un gigai de chica, podía darse por muerta, literalmente.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Por supuesto señora. Nuestro colegio es uno de los mejores del país.

- Estoy realmente agradecida que hayan aceptado a mi muñeca a pesar de que ya van avanzados en el curso- Matsumoto actuaba como toda una madre y señora de alta sociedad al otro lado de la línea.

- Hemos hecho una excepción porque el promedio académico de su hija es sorprendente y una joven así es digna de forman parte de nuestra institución – la mujer acomodó sus lentes y siguió hablando – Ya conversé con ella y le proporcioné toda la información necesaria para que se adapté lo más pronto posible.

¿Acaso esas mujeres no se cansaban de parlotear? El joven capitán ya se estaba cansando de estar sentado, solo mirando a la directora regodearse del prestigio del colegio y de intentar hacerse amiga de aquella rubia que fingía ser una mujer adinerada e importante, y su madre.

Pero luego de un par de minutos más sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y ese par de mujeres dejaron de hablar por teléfono.

- La señora Hitsugaya es una mujer encantadora. Sería un honor que pudiera visitarnos cuando venga al país – y seguía lamiendo botas esa mujer.

- Claro. Estoy segura que a mi… madre le encantaría conocer el colegio. – pero Toushiro sabía que lo mejor era mantener a su rubia teniente alejada de aquel lugar. Ya suficiente era tener que soportar la situación dentro de ese gigai como para tenerla a ella revoloteando a su alrededor.

- Bueno, todos los papeles están en regla y ya te expliqué todo lo que necesitabas saber. En la carpeta que te entregué podrás encontrar tu horario de clases, y el número y la llave de la habitación que se te fue asignada. De manera anexa tienes un mapa del colegio – Toushiro revisó la carpeta y tomó el mapa, aquel papel le iba a servir de mucho a la hora de investigar. – Si tienes algún problema académico recuerda siempre acudir primero a la presidenta de tu clase, y si el problema es doméstico o algo referente a tu habitación, acude a la encargada del dormitorio.

- Si, Ushiromiya-sama. Gracias

- Puede retirarse, Hitsugaya-san.

**º**

**º**

**º**

Un pequeño grupo de chicas estaban aglomeradas frente a un par de puertas gemelas y de gran tamaño. Se empujaban unas a otras para poder tener la mejor visión de aquello que se encontraba tras las puertas de madera.

- ¿Pero qué diablos hacen aquí? – una chica de largo cabello, sujeto en una elaborada trenza, interrumpió la conmoción. Esas chicas estaban impidiendo su paso hacia el dojo. - ¡Quítense! – exigió la morena - ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? Como por ejemplo ir a estudiar – pero las chicas solo la ignoraron. Estaba muy molesta. Tomó la espada de madera que llevaba consigo y lo apoyó en uno de sus hombros, mientras que con la mano libre se hizo camino apartando a todas aquellas alborotadoras.

La presencia de aquellas chicas frente a las puertas de dojo de kendo solo podía deberse a una sola razón. La presidenta del club debía estar entrenando. Y cuando por fin pudo ingresar al club lo confirmó.

La joven frente a sus ojos era pura agilidad, gracia, fuerza, resistencia y belleza. Manejaba la katana como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Aquellos movimientos no eran simplemente de kendo, la presidenta se movía como si estuviera envuelta en una danza apasionada con su espada. Fuego y pasión, dos palabras más que podían describirla.

Ver entrenar arduamente a Kurosaki Karin era un completo deleite para los ojos. Mientras algunos fijaban su atención en su exquisita técnica, otros preferían notar otros atributos de la joven. El sudor había cubierto su cuerpo, haciendo que su vestimenta de práctica se amoldara a ella, resaltando su esbelta y delgada figura y que pequeños mechones rebeldes de su negra melena adornaran su rostro.

La recién llegada sabia que las estudiantes aglomeradas tras la puerta habían sido atraídas por Karin, como abejas a la miel. Y no podía culparlas, cuando pasas la mayor de tu vida rodeada de chicas es normal que algunas despierten intereses por las de su mismo sexo. Y Karin era capaz de llamar la atención de varias de ellas.

- Olvidaste cerrar la puerta, sempai – dijo la chica, y de manera un poco maliciosa la cerró, en las narices de aquellas niñas tontas que admiraban a Kurosaki. Esa era su venganza por haberse atrevido a ignorarla hace unos momentos.

- ¡Hmp! – fue lo obtuvo por respuesta de la presidenta. Kurosaki estaba enfocada en su entrenamiento, y no deseaba detenerse para saludar cordialmente a la joven.

- ¿Enojada? – era una pregunta estúpida. Llevaba años compartiendo con Karin, como miembros del club de kendo, y había aprendido que una Karin poco amable y nada habladora solo podían ser igual a una Karin muy, pero muy, enojada. No espero la obvia respuesta y avanzó hacia los vestidores. No había venido a perder el tiempo. Ella también necesitaba entrenar.

Kurosaki sabía que su desempeño con la espada ese día no era el mejor. Había un exceso de fuerza en cada movimiento que realizaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba enojada, frustrada y dolida. Deseaba tener frente a ella en ese preciso momento a cierto shinigami de cabello naranja para gritarle con fuerza todo lo mal que se sentía, y acertar una de sus poderosas patadas en su abdomen. Estaba harta de tener que fingir. Ya no podía soportar seguir viviendo la mentira de vida que llevaba desde hace cinco años. Pero lo que más dolía era verla a ella, siempre tan sonriente y alegre, completamente ignorante de la verdad… ¿Cómo iba a decirle que la vida que creía haber tenido hasta ahora era un gran engaño?

- Yuzu… – susurró y empuñó con más fuerza la katana de madera.

FLASH BACK

- Con que aquí estabas– la dulce voz de su melliza había interrumpido el descanso de sus ojos, y con pereza los abrió – Espero que tus intenciones no hayan sido saltarte el almuerzo – regañó la castaña.

- Solo quería descansar un poco.

- Como sea. Mira lo que preparé.- Yuzu se sentó a su lado y sacó de su mochila un par de cajas de bento – Ojala te guste lo que preparé.- Karin se acomodó y tomó el bento de las manos de Yuzu. Hace tiempo que no probaba la comida hecha por su hermana pero estaba segura que sin importar lo que fuera estaría delicioso.

- ¿Yuzu…? – de todos los platillos que podía preparar su hermana tenía que escoger precisamente ese. Huevas marinadas de abadejo acompañadas por dos onigiris- ¿Por qué preparaste Karashi Mentaiko?

- Pues, porque es una de tus comidas favoritas – Yuzu miraba algo confusa a su hermana que miraba con desprecio el contenido de la caja ¿Acaso su comida no lucia bien? – Si no lo quieres, entonces no lo comas y ya – se había enojado. Estaba empezando a hartarse del extraño comportamiento de Karin.

- ¿D-de qué hablas? Claro que lo quiero. – juntó las palmas al tiempo que un "¡Itadakimasu!" salió de sus labios y luego tomó los palillos para comer un poco de mentaiko. No iba a desperdiciar la comida que su hermana había preparado para ella, aunque estaba muy segura que subconscientemente Yuzu había pensado en alguien más al momento de prepararlo. En un chico algo tosco y sobreprotector al que solían llamar _"hermano"._

Karin arrugó la nariz pero no paraba de comer. El mentaiko no era una de las comidas favoritas de la melliza.

Yuzu se alegró de inmediato al ver a su hermana comer todo el contenido de la caja de bento. Levantarse un poco más temprano y rogar para que se le permitiera usar la cocina del colegio había valido la pena.

- No debiste molestarte, Yuzu – bebió un poco de té y volvió a su tarea de comer, esta vez mordiendo un onigiri que le sonreía ampliamente con su boca de alga.

- Sabes que me gusta cocinar, además que eres mi única hermana. No es ninguna molestia hacerlo para ti – dijo con una gran y sincera sonrisa.

La morena dejó de comer y guardó silencio por un par de minutos. El ambiente se tornó un poco tensó para ella. No sabía cómo responder al comentario de Yuzu. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo como si ahí estuviera su puerta de escape para esa incómoda situación.

"… _eres mi única hermana" _dolía oír esas palabras salir de la boca de su melliza. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar muy fuerte a la castaña, en un intento para sosegar el inmenso dolor de su propio corazón.

La azabache deseaba tener el valor suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y decirle: "Aunque no puedas recordar, tenemos un hermano mayor. Así que no vuelvas a decir que soy tu única hermana". Quería prometerle que haría hasta lo imposible para traerlo de regreso, así Yuzu podría abrazarlo una vez más y cocinarle sus comidas favoritas. Pero ella no era de la clase de personas que prometían cosas que quizás nunca podrían cumplir.

_- ¡Por favor, Yuzu! ¡Recuérdalo - _gritaba en su interior mientras la abraza con más fuerza.

FIN DEL FLASH BBACK

_- ¡Maldición! – _Karin seguían entrenando en un intento de aliviar su enojo y frustración. No podía sacar de su cabeza lo que había sucedido a la hora del almuerzo.

- ¡Maldito Ichigo! – gritó con fuerza, y al instante su cabeza empezó a amenazar con estallar. - ¡Malditas jaquecas!- forzarse a recordar a aquel que le habían obligado a olvidar le causaba mucho dolor físico.

El dolor de cabeza no le permitiría seguir entrenando, así que prefirió dejarlo por el día hoy.

- ¿No vas a ducharte, Kurosaki sempai? – la misma chica de hace unos momentos, ya vestida adecuadamente para entrenar, se dirigió a ella.

- Lo haré en mi dormitorio – si seguía en ese lugar seguramente inocentes pagarían por su mal humor. Así que tomó sus cosas y se marchó del lugar

_- Juro que si algún día vuelvo a verte te daré una paliza y te haré comer el karashi_ _mentaiko preparado por Yuzu. Estúpido Ichi-n… - _acortó la distancia de su entrecejo y se regaño mentalmente por la manera en que estaba a punto de referirse al shinigami_. _

Tomar una ducha fue lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación. El agua fría recorría toda su piel. Logrando calmar su migraña y aplacar el calor de su cuerpo generado por las horas de entrenamiento. Años atrás acostumbraba a ducharse con agua tibia, en esa época del año, cuando la temperatura era muy baja, pero en los últimos años aquel frio ya no le incomodaba. Solo ese frio podía apaciguar el fuego que habitaba en ella, y que se avivaba con el pasar del tiempo.

"_¿Estás loca, Karin-chan?. Ponte un abrigo ahora mismo" – _otra vez recordaba a su hermana, siempre tratando de comportarse como una madre protectora.

- Quizás uno de estos días muera por combustión espontanea – bromeó la chica.

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha. Envolvió su cabello en una toalla y con otra cubrió su cuerpo. Al estar en su habitación pudo sentir un poco el frio. Sonrió. Sentir algo diferente al sofocante calor era agradable. A diferencia de las otras habitaciones, que contaba con una estufa, la de Karin tenía aire acondicionado. Esta era una de las razones por las que no tenía compañera de habitación. Muchas chicas insistieron en estar a su lado, incluso hicieron uso de sus influencias en el colegio para lograrlo. Ser la compañera de habitación de Kurosaki Karin era el sueño de muchas chicas del colegio Rosa de Medianoche. Pero poco les duró la alegría a aquellas que lo habían conseguido. Las chicas podían soportar el frio durante el verano, la primavera y algunas aun en otoño, pero al llegar el invierno todas se daban por vencidas, y decidían regresar a su antigua habitación. Es por eso que en invierno, Karin se quedaba sin compañera de dormitorio.

Estaba cansada y la cama lucia extremadamente cómoda. Tomar una siesta era una idea muy tentadora. Y sin poner resistencia Kurosaki se dejó tentar por la mullida cama y suaves sabanas.

º

º

º

Había caminado por 10 minutos y aún no había llegado a los dormitorios. El camino de pequeñas piedras le había resultado un poco complicado de recorrer. Arrastrar la maleta por ese camino era problemático, pero no más que caminar usando esas cosas en sus pies. Un par de sandalias con un pequeño tacón. Muy adorables y femeninas, según había oído decir a la teniente del decimo escuadrón.

Miró a su alrededor y vio varias edificaciones, entre las que destacaba una hermosa catedral y una torre con un enorme reloj que marcaba las 6:25pm. Aquello no parecía un colegio, sino una mini ciudad diseñada con un estilo europeo.

Recordó la hora y se dio cuenta que ya tenía más de dos horas en ese colegio. Horas que había desaprovechado por culpa de la directora. Debía darse prisa para empezar a investigar ese lugar. Desde que pudo cruzar la barrera de kidou, estuvo intentando percibir la energía de los alrededores, esperando detectar algún reiatsu fuera de lo normal, pero no pudo percibir nada. Estaba seguro que lo que sea que estuvieran intentando proteger con esa barrera debía estar ocultando su presencia.

Unos minutos más tarde por fin había localizado lo que parecía ser su dormitorio. "Dormitorio B", estaba escrito en la puerta principal del recinto. Sacó un papel del bolsillo de su vestido color lila, y revisó lo que la directora le había apuntado ahí. Si, estaba frente al dormitorio correcto.

Ingresó en el sin ningún problema, ya que la puerta principal estaba abierta. Tomó el ascensor y marcó el número seis en el panel de botones, su habitación se encontraba en el último piso. No tardó en llegar a su destino y de manera rápida localizó la puerta con la inscripción "6-1". Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y, al abrir, aire frio escapó de la habitación. Le pareció muy extraño que la habitación tuviera aire acondicionado durante esa época. Pero le dio poco importancia, después todo para él era perfecto un clima frio.

Una habitación muy espaciosa con paredes de color azul y delicados diseños florales. Muebles elegantes y caros a simple vista. Cama, escritorio, armario, y todo lo demás estaban en par. Lo que hizo suponer al chico que aquella pieza estaba diseñada para ser habitada por dos personas.

Hitsugaya resopló. No le agrada la idea de compartir dormitorio con una extraña. Dirigió su vista a una de las camas y notó un gran bulto en ella. No se encontraba solo. Su compañera de habitación dormía cubierta por las blancas sabanas.

Se sentó en su cama y se quitó el molesto calzado. Quería tomar un baño y quitarse ese vestido. De hecho lo que en realidad quería era salir de ese gigai y volver a ser él.

Un suave quejido proveniente de aquel bulto se escuchó. Pero Hitsugaya prefirió ignorarlo.

Se quejó, una vez más, pero un poco más fuerte. Probablemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Nada de intereses para él.

- ¡Basta! – la chica empezó a murmurar dormida, y a moverse.

Hubiese sido agradable no tener que compartir la habitación. Había tenido que compartir una pequeña habitación con su teniente, una mujer habladora e irritante, y ahora con una chica que hablaba incluso cuando dormía. No quería imaginarla despierta entonces.

- ¡No!- gritó y se levantó exaltada, asustando a la peliblanca. Y sin querer sus ojos turquesa se posaron en la que recién despertaba de un mal sueño.

Piel nívea que contrastaba perfectamente con su negro cabello, labios rosados y entreabiertos, producto de su respiración agitada, y… ojos tan negros como la noche, pero con el fuego reflejados en ellos. Por un instante, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, pudo sentir como si ese fuego estuviese intentando derretir el hielo que habita en su interior. Era como si esa humana pudiera incinerarlo con solo una mirada.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó a aquella extraña que estaba en su habitación.

- Hitsugaya To… Mashiro – respondió rompiendo el contacto visual con la extraña humana.- Tu nueva compañera de habitación- le informó y volvió a verla a los ojos.

La humana lucia más serena, su respiración se había calmado, y ese fuego que creyó haber visto había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Volvió a detallarla con cuidado, y solo vio a una chica normal, pero un poco familiar.

- Nunca creí que me asignarían una nueva compañera en invierno – Karin rió – Debes ser nueva en el colegio. Nunca antes te había visto- aunque los ojos turquesas de esa chica le recordaban a alguien. Incluso creía haber escuchado su apellido en otro lado. – _"Hitsugaya"-_ repitió en su mente.

Una imagen borrosa se formó en su mente. Era como cuando intentaba recordar el rostro de su hermano. Frustrada, decidió no forzar más a su cerebro para recordar. No quería tener que lidiar con la migraña una vez más.

Se levantó de la cama de manera despreocupada, pero un leve hormigueo ocasionado por el frio sobre su desnuda piel y la cara colorada de su nueva compañera le indicaban que algo le faltaba. Miró su cuerpo y se percató que no llevaba ninguna prenda de vestir, la toalla con la que se había cubierto el cuerpo estaba en el piso, y la que había colocado en su cabeza ahora estaba junto a la almohada. Suspiró, y cubrió su desnudez con una sabana.

- Aún no te he dicho mi nombre – la chica avanzó hasta su armario y empezó a buscar algo de ropa.

Karin se agachó un poco y deslizó una braga color blanco por sus largas y torneadas piernas. Cada movimiento de la morena era seguido por los inquietos ojos del capitán.

_- ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?- _ se regañó mentalmente. El no era un pervertido. Apartó su vista de la chica y enfocó su atención en el paisaje de la ventana.

- Soy Karin. Kurosaki Karin

Aquel nombre lo obligó a girar nuevamente hacia la pelinegra. Que por fortuna ya estaba más vestida.

Sabía que la había visto antes, pero jamás imaginó que se tratase de aquella niña terca. Esa niña de primaria con la que jugó futbol en más de una oportunidad. Una de las hermanas menores de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Toushiro dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer cada vez que algo extraño sucede es porque un Kurosaki anda cerca. Aunque no podía asegurar que Karin tuviera algo que ver con lo que estaba pasando. Pero no podía ignorar su presencia, encontrarse con ella en ese lugar no podía ser simplemente obra del destino.

- Gusto en conocerte – dijo y volvió a ver a través de la ventana. – _Copos de nieve_ – tal parecía que esa noche iba a nevar.

- Espero que no te moleste el frío.

Mashiro sonrió prepotente ante el comentario de la Kurosaki.

* * *

N/A: ojala les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Ya Toushiro y Karin se encontraron, aunque mi linda Karin no tiene idea que tras la "pequeña Mashiro" se esconde nuestro sexy capitán Hitsugaya xD _¿_Por qué Yuzu no recuerda a Ichigo? _¿_Por qué a Karin sufre de migrañas por intentar recordar? _¿_A qué se debe ese extraño calor que agobia a Karin? ... esas y muchas preguntas más que seguro se están creando en sus cabezas tendrán respuesta si me siguen leyendo x3

Agradecimientos: Hitalex123, Dark Moon 00 (ahora sabes a que me refería cuando te dije que haría mucho más que vestir a Toushiro de mujer x3) y Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya por sus reviews. Igualmente gracias a aquellos que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y alertas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola a todos, por fin estoy de vuelta, disculpen por la demora u.u

**Aclaración:** Ésta historia está ambientada luego de la saga del El Hueco Mundo después de la derrota de Aizen, y por tanto todo lo que saben que sucede en la historia original de Tite Kubo no tiene gran relevancia aquí, así que omitanlo y disfruten de la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Pasaban cuarenta minutos después de la medianoche, y parecía que por fin Kurosaki se había dormido. El joven capitán se acercó a ella con sigilo, necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera profundamente dormida, no quería ser descubierto y luego tener que soportar a una Karin exigiendo explicaciones. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que descubriera que él se escondía detrás de la fachada de Mashiro.

Podía imaginarse a Karin exaltada, ruborizada e intentado golpearlo por haberla visto… desnuda. Se ruborizó levemente al recordar la escena de horas atrás. Pero también se la imaginaba burlándose de él mientras le revolvía el cabello como si estuviera tratando con un niño de primaria y frunció el ceño ante aquella imagen.

Dejó a un lado aquellos pensamientos, ya era hora de empezar con la investigación. Tragó una píldora y su alma abandonó el gigai. Asegurándose de mantener su reiatsu en niveles imperceptibles. Debía ser cuidadoso y muy sigiloso. La idea era descubrir al enemigo, y no que el enemigo lo descubriera a él.

Recorrió minuciosamente las instalaciones del internado. Los dos edificios con salones de clases, las áreas de enfermería, salones de reuniones del consejo estudiantil, comedor, oficinas administrativas, instalaciones de los diversos clubes, la catedral, la torre del reloj, los tres dormitorios, incluso revisó un edificio abandonado que al parecer antes era usado como dormitorio. La búsqueda fue exhaustiva pero infructuosa.

El capitán se paró en el punto más alto del colegio, la torre del reloj, observó con detenimiento todo a su alrededor. La barrera de kidou se levantaba en todo su esplendor, fuerte y completamente sólida. Lucía tan impenetrable. Era como una inmensa burbuja que rodeaba al colegio, no había puntos ciegos en la estructura, estaba diseñada para mantener alejado a cualquier ente espiritual y solo alguien con extraordinarias habilidades para el manejo de la energía demoníaca pudo haber sido su creador.

Para el capitán del décimo escuadrón hasta ahora lo único fuera de lo normal en el colegio Rosa de Medianoche era la presencia de esa barrera de kidou y de cierta morena descendiente de la familia Kurosaki.

Frunció el ceño, algo en la azabache no estaba bien y él lo percibió al instante en que supo quien era ella. Karin, al igual que su hermano Ichigo, poseía un poder espiritual mayor que cualquier humano normal lo que los convertía en blancos constates de los ataques de los hollows, y con el pasar de los años esperaba que el poder de la chica aumentara pero eso no había sucedido. Toushiro había detallado el reiatsu que desprendía la chica y no notó nada especial en ella, incluso su poder era mucho menor al que recordaba haber percibido en ella años atrás, pero ¿por qué?

- Esos ojos… - la imagen de los ardientes orbes de la azabache se había incrustado en su mente. Quizás su nivel de reiatsu era el de un humano normal pero él estaba seguro que esos ojos no lo eran.

Un nuevo objetivo había aparecido. Investigar a Kurosaki Karin era lo más lógico por los momentos.

º

º

º

- ¿Y Karin-senpai? – preguntó una joven de cabello castaño oscuro que caminaba tranquilamente al lado de la gemela Kurosaki de carácter más dulce y amable.

- En su habitación, probablemente durmiendo todavía – dijo Yuzu entre pequeñas risas.

Ambas chicas llevaban en sus manos unas bandejas con su desayuno del día. Tomaron asiento en una de las lujosas mesas del comedor y saludaron amablemente a las otras alumnas que también ocupaban la mesa.

- Quizás debería guardarle esto a Karin-chan – dijo agarrando una manzana de su bandeja y la guardó en el bolso por si no logra llegar a tiempo al desayuno.

- Es una buena idea. Después de todo Karin-senpai, por lo general, no llega a tiempo para desayunar.

Ambas chicas dejaron de parlotear cuando el estómago de una de ellas gruñó.

- Comamos antes que se enfríe –dijo Kurosaki sonrojada y riendo tontamente, su estómago la había puesto en evidencia.

Su amiga sonrió y asintió, y ambas se dispusieron a comer, pero no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando se vieron casi forzadas a interrumpir su comida.

- ¡Vaya! ¡vaya! Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – una hermosa chica pelirroja con dos coletas se acercó a la mesa en donde se encontraban Yuzu y su compañera de habitación, Reiko. – Nada más y nada menos que mi adorada Yuzu-chan – el tono de voz que usaba demostraba todo, menos cariño hacia la melliza Kurosaki.

- O-ye, Riruka-chan. No es buena idea que molestes a Yuzu – dijo en voz baja la chica que acompañaba a la pelirroja. Pero Riruka solo la ignoró. No iba a perder la oportunidad para humillar a la pequeña Kurosaki.

- Hola, Riruka-san – saludó la castaña cortésmente. Aunque sospechaba que las intenciones de esa chica no eran buenas, algo debía querer la Dokugamine para tomarse la molestia de saludarla, ya que usualmente no acostumbraba a dirigirle la palabra.

Dokugamine Riruka era la chica más adinerada y una de las más populares del colegio, y también la más odiosa y caprichosa, según palabras de Kurosaki Karin. Nieta del dueño del internado "Rosa de Medianoche" y única heredera de las empresas Dokugamine.

_ - "Es una completa bruja"- _Yuzu rió al recordar las palabras que alguna vez dijo su hermana acerca de la Dokugamine.

- ¿De qué diablos te ríes? – la pelirroja lucía molesta – Dime algo princesita de pacotilla – Riruka ya había empezado con los insultos - ¿Acaso te reías de mi?

- No, Riruka-san. Pero si no le molesta podría dejarnos terminar el desayuno. – la petición de Yuzu solo la hizo enojar mas.

- Eres una insolente. Estoy hablando contigo- sacó una pequeña bolsa, con un contenido blanco, del bolsillo de su falda – Un poco de condimento para tus huevos, es que parecían escasos de sabor – mucha sal era lo que había esparcido en la comida de Yuzu.

Yuzu ya estaba acostumbrada a los berrinches de esa pelirroja. Los había presenciado en muchas oportunidades durante su larga estadía en ese colegio. Ingresar a ese internado sin pertenecer a una familia adinerada era imposible. Pero Karin y Yuzu lo habían logrado. Eran estudiantes becadas y por eso no fueron del agrado de muchas estudiantes. Principalmente no eran del agrado de Dokugamine Riruka.

- Una cosa más, Yuzu. No te atrevas a desafiarme. Olvídate de la idea de participar en el reinado de invierno.

La gemela Kurosaki suspiró. Ya entendía la razón de la molestia de la pelirroja. Todo era porque Yuzu era la candidata de su curso para el reinado de invierno que se llevaría a cabo en una semana.

- Riruka-chan, c-creo que deberíamos irnos- la acompañante de la pelirroja estaba impaciente. Realmente creía que no estaba bien lo que le había hecho a Yuzu, pero lo que más le preocupaba no era la reacción de la castaña sino la de su hermana gemela.

- ¿Irnos? No iré a ningún lado hasta que le haga entender a esta estúpida que no es rival para mí – Riruka agarró fuertemente un brazo de la gemela.

- ¡No seas infantil, Riruka—san! – Yuzu se quejó. El brazo empezaba a dolerle. – se supone que es una competencia sana y divertida en la que las chicas de los diferentes cursos puedan compartir. No hay necesidad de esto.

Riruka y Yuzu eran el centro de atención en ese momento. Todas las chicas habían dejado de comer solo para ver la discusión. Pero ninguna se atrevía a intervenir, ni siquiera Reiko que estaba justo al lado de Yuzu. La joven solo permanecía en silencio, impotente al no tener el valor para defender a su senpai y amiga de la heredera Dokugamine.

- Lo sé – respondió la pelirroja – No tengo problema con que las demás chicas participen. Tienen derecho de hacerlo. Lo que me molesta es que precisamente tú participes, que una… ¡estúpida! ¡miserable! ¡pobre! y… ¡pequeña huérfana! – dijo haciendo énfasis en cada insulto – pretenda ser mi igual al participar.

Golpearla habría sido menos doloroso. Yuzu podía soportar cualquier frase hiriente que se le pudiera ocurrir a aquella pelirroja, pero… ¿por qué tenía que recordarle que sus padres ya no estaban con ella? esa era su única debilidad. Tocar ese tema sin llorar era imposible para ella. Perder a su madre fue doloroso, pero solo era una pequeña niña y casi no podía recordar. Pero perder a su padre dolía mucho más. Solo cuatro años habían pasado de eso, y su herida estaba abierta y aún sangraba.

Quería gritarle que la dejara en paz, pero no podía. Solo sentía como sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas acumuladas. Cerró fuerte los ojos y sin poder evitarlo pequeñas gotas saladas se derramaron de sus orbes y pasearon por sus mejillas. Odiaba ser tan emocional, y en momentos como este deseaba ser un poco mas como su melliza. Fuerte y valiente.

Escuchó gritar a la Dokugamine y sintió como ésta liberaba su brazo con brusquedad. Abrió los ojos para ver lo que sucedía.

Ahí estaba ella con esa dura expresión en su rostro, y unos ojos indomables. Encolerizada. Agresiva. Salvaje. Dispuesta a arrancarle la cabellera de raíz a Dokugamine Riruka. Su hermana, Karin, siempre defendiéndola de todo y de todos.

- Si vuelves a atreverte a tocarle aunque sea un cabello a Yuzu, a intentar lastimarla con tu maldita lengua de víbora, o incluso a mirarla de mala manera – Karin sujetaba con extrema fuerza el rojo cabello de la chica – Te juro maldita bruja que te vas a arrepentir – la azabache actuaba como leona protegiendo a su manada.

- Está bien, pero suéltame ya, Kurosaki - sentía como si aquella salvaje le fuera a arrancar hasta el cuero cabelludo.

- No hasta que te disculpes con Yuzu – Riruka abrió mucho los ojos. Rebajarse al nivel de Kurosaki era inaceptable. Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie dispuesto a ayudarla ¿Quién con dos dedos de frente retaría a Kurosaki Karin?

- L-lo siento – no tenía más opción si quería conservar el cabello en su cabeza.

Yuzu se frotó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la disculpaba de la pelirroja. Aunque haya sido una obtenida por la fuerza, sabía que era la única forma en que oiría una disculpa de Riruka.

Karin soltó el cabello de la chica, la cual se alejó rápidamente del comedor.

- Te lo dije – dijo la compañera que la seguía.

- Cállate – refunfuñó Dokugamine. Estaba enojada y adolorida. Desde que esas gemelas habían llegado al colegio se habían convertido en una molestia. Y lo peor de todo era que no había podido hacer nada al respecto. Ni siquiera siendo la nieta del dueño había logrado sacar a esas intrusas del internado.

Mientras, aún en el comedor, el capitán Hitsugaya estaba tratando de procesar lo que había oído. ¿Huérfanas? no estaba consciente de esa noticia. Nunca escuchó a Kurosaki Ichigo mencionar algo al respecto. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, desde que el antiguo shinigami sustituto se había instalado por completo el la Sociedad de Almas, jamás había mencionado algo relacionado con su familia.

En varias oportunidades quiso preguntarle por el bienestar de Karin, después de todo, la joven humana se había convertido en una especie de amiga para él, y los momentos que compartió con ella fueron agradables. Pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, y ni siquiera el tener a una teniente muy sociable, o más bien un poco entrometida, le había servido para obtener información de la azabache. Los años pasaron y los días al lado de su primera amiga humana quedaron solo en el recuerdo.

- ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Karin lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se escuchaba y veía preocupada por el bienestar de aquella castaña que momentos antes había defendido. El joven capitán asumió que esa chica era la hermana de Karin, y efectivamente así era.

- Si. Gracias, Karin-chan – dijo con las mejillas húmedas aun.

- Te traeré algo más para desayunar – dijo mirando la bandeja de Yuzu. – ¡Vamos, Mashiro!

Eso había sonado como una orden. En otro momento se hubiese enojado pero esta vez, y solo por esta vez, Hitsugaya decidió seguirla en silencio.

º

º

º

Ciudad de Karakura – hace tres semanas –

Ese día no había podido concentrarse. La clase de de fisiopatología le había parecido dictada en un idioma desconocido para él. Pero cómo prestarle atención a la universidad sabiendo que hollows están apareciendo constantemente en tu ciudad.

Ishida Uryuu se levantó de su asiento decidido a abandonar el auditorio. No tenía sentido permanecer ahí cuando su mente estaba en otro lugar. Ordenó sus cosas y salió del recinto.

Ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche y el peliazul deambula por las calles de la ciudad con el traje blanco característico de su raza. Quincy. Estaba patrullando, listo para eliminar a cualquier amenaza hollow que se atreviera a aparecer. No tardó ni media hora cuando percibió la fuerte presencia de un hueco. El joven se movió con extrema velocidad, haciendo uso del Hirenkyaku. No le tomó ni un par de segundos estar frente al hollow, y mucho menos tiempo que eso acabar con él.

En diferentes puntos de la ciudad varias gargantas se abrían al mismo tiempo, permitiendo que una gran cantidad de hollows invadieran Karakura. Podía sentir como varios reiatsus se desplazan por la ciudad al encuentro con los huecos. Reiatsus de shinigamis. La cantidad de shinigamis habían aumentado también. Soldados rasos de la Soul Society. Pero aun eran insuficientes para enfrentar a esa cantidad de huecos. Es por eso que él, y sus antiguos compañeros de instituto debían colaborar para erradicar a los hollows de la ciudad. Descuidando sus vidas como estudiantes universitarios.

- Vine tan rápido como pude, Ishida-kun – escuchó decir a Orihime. Lucia cansada. Se notaba que había salido de su casa muy apurada porque la joven llevaba puesto una pijama con gatitos estampados en ella.

No tuvieron tiempo de conversar porque frente a ellos una nueva garganta se abrió, y varios hollows salieron de ella.

A diferencia de otras noches, la cantidad de hollows era impresionante. Acabar con todos les llevaría más tiempo de lo esperado.

- Va a ser una noche muy ocupada – previó el joven quincy. - ¡Prepárate, Inoue-san!

- ¡Sí! – exclamó la muchacha. Y juntos se lanzaron al ataque.

º

º

º

Un hombre maduro de blanco cabello revisaba minuciosamente una pila de papeles en su oficina. La aparición repentina del reiatsu de muchos hollows hizo que levantara su vista al techo. – _Seguramente Uryuu debe estar perdiendo el tiempo con esos hollows – _fue lo que pensó. Y estaba completamente acertado.

El doctor Ishida volvió a su trabajo. Había muchas historias clínicas que revisar y actualizar como para perder el tiempo pensando en lo que su hijo hacia o dejaba de hacer. Pero una vez más algo interrumpió su concentración. Un par de hombres altos habían ingresado a su oficina, a través de la ventana, vestían ropas de un blanco inmaculado con pequeños detalles en color azul.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte, Ryuuken-kun – la confianza con la que se dirigió a él molestó al doctor. - ¿Desde cuándo no nos vemos? – el hombre viejo puso cara pensativa – unos treinta años, quizás – dijo respondiendo a su propia pregunta.

- Tal parece que con los años se te ha olvidado cómo usar una puerta – respondió fríamente Ishida.

El viejo rió fuertemente por el comentario.

- ¿Y dime cómo ha estado tu viejo padre? – la pregunta molestó aún más a la cabeza de la familia Ishida.

- Karyuu-sama – lo llamó el otro hombre, que aparentaba tener una edad similar a la del doctor Ishida – le recuerdo que Souken-sama falleció hace varios años.

El viejo fingió sorpresa y volvió a reír.

- Que mala memoria la mía. Cómo olvidar un hecho tan lamentable – dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – sin rodeos, Ryuuken los encaró. La presencia de esos dos quincy en su oficina no podría significar nada bueno.

- Esa no es forma de tratar a la familia – reprochó el anciano – Recuerdo que eras más amable cuando niño. Pero bueno que se podía esperar del hijo de Souken-kun.

Ishida frunció el ceño y se levantó bruscamente de la silla, estampando con fuerza sus palmas en el escritorio.

- Tranquilo querido sobrino. Solo hemos venido a hacerte una invitación. – ese hombre de canoso cabello no era más ni menos que el hermano menor de Ishida Souken. Ishida Karyuu.

- ¿Invitación? – aquella visita le daba cada vez más mala espina.-

- Si. Pronto nuestra raza dejará de ser menospreciada. Los quincy tomaremos todo lo que se nos arrebató en el pasado y destronaremos al falso rey. Por eso he venido a ofrecerte que te nos unas, después de todo también eres un quincy.

El peliblanco analizó las palabras del anciano. Y no pudo creer lo que ese hombre pretendía. Declararle la guerra a los shinigamis, y pretender enfrentar al Gran Rey, era una estupidez. Reconocía que los quincy eran una raza con extraordinarios poderes, pero no eran comparables con los de un shinigami de un rango elevado, y además que eran superados en número ¿en qué diablos estaba pensado ese viejo? Ir a una guerra contra los cegadores de almas solo sería un suicidio masivo.

Por primera vez en el día algo le había causado gracia. Ryuuken se rió de la estupidez de ese viejo.

- No estoy interesado – fue su respuesta a la invitación.

El doctor Ishida no tenía interés en formar parte de lo que planeaba ese anciano. Pelear contra los shinigamis solo por deseos de vengar a una raza casi extinta era ridículo. Los problemas entre quincy y shinigamis que ocurrieron en el pasado no eran de su incumbencia.

El viejo quincy cambió su semblante alegre de inmediato por uno totalmente de enojo. Ryuuken lo había ofendido al rechazar su ofrecimiento. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de ayudarlo a reconstituir su honor como quincy, pero solo había logrado que se rieran en su cara. El tamaño de su ofensa era imperdonable.

- No podía esperar más del hijo del cobarde de Souken – dijo tajante.

Ryuuken ya había tenido suficiente de esos dos hombres. Los iba a echar de su oficina aunque tuviera que usar la fuerza con ellos.

- Les recomiendo que se vayan de mi oficina ahora mismo – Hizo aparecer su arco de luz y amenazó con disparar sus flechas contra ellos.

Pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de hacerlo. Sintió un insaciable frio recorrer su interior. No podía mover ni un musculo y repentinamente su arco se desvaneció. Su frecuencia cardiaca se disparó y un fuerte dolor lo atacó. La presencia de algo terrorífico que estaba oprimiendo su corazón. Giró su rostro y vio ojos que brillaban de un azul intenso y puntiagudos colmillos que se revelaban en una sádica sonrisa de un ser desconocido.

Aquella criatura tenia forma humana, pero no lo era. Pero Ryuuken podía asegurar que tampoco era un quincy, shinigami, o arrancar. No podía sentir el reiatsu de ese ser, lo único que podía percibir era una abrumadora oscuridad y maldad.

De un rápido movimiento aquella criatura sacó su mano del interior de Ryuuken. Extrayendo en el proceso su aún palpitante corazón. El cuerpo del Ishida cayó estrepitosamente, manchando de rojo la porcelana del piso. Y como si fuera un ponqué, su corazón fue aplastado con mucha facilidad. Bañando al Ishida con su propia sangre.

º

º

º

Ciudad de Karakura – Hace seis días –

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había estado en ese lugar? No lo sabía con exactitud. Muchos quizás. Realmente no había estado llevando la cuenta. Además de que la noción del tiempo para un shinigami era un poco diferente que para un humano.

El shinigami de cabellos naranja, y una gran espada atada en su espalda, observaba con nostalgia a la pequeña ciudad de Karakura. Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, pero él aun podía percibir cierta calidez. La calidez de la ciudad que fue su hogar.

El viento sopló fuerte, y revolvió sus ropas. Su blanco haori ondeaba con insistencia.

- Capitán Kurosaki – lo llamó una chica con tono respetuoso y gentil - ¿Por dónde comenzaremos a investigar?

- Creo que lo indicado sería hacerle primero una visita a Urahara – la castaña asintió en total acuerdo con su capitán. – Pero antes debo ir a otro lugar. Iré solo. Si quieres puedes dar un paseo, Momo.

Momo suspiró y se fue a dar un paseo como se lo habían ordenado. Después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Ichigo no tardó en llegar a su destino. Se inclinó y limpió la nieve de dos lapidas frente a él.

- Parece que los han visitado muy poco – dijo con un poco de tristeza. – Las mellizas y yo hemos estado un poco ocupados. Lo siento. – Se sentó en el suelo. Sacó una flor de entre su kimono – Hola, mamá- la colocó sobre una de las lapidas. Aquella con el nombre de Kurosaki Masaki tallada en ella. Luego encendió un cigarrillo y lo colocó sobre la otra. - ¿cómo has estado, viejo? - aún sabiendo que ellos nunca les contestarían, permaneció ahí. Observando cómo se consumía el cigarrillo.

º

º

º

- Gracias. Pero no era necesario que te molestaras, Inoue-san – la pelinaranja se acercaba sonriente a él con una bandeja llena de comida. Uryuu rió nervioso. La comida que había preparado Orihime tenía un extraño y peligroso aspecto ¿eso sería comestible?

- No es ninguna molestia, Ishida-kun – colocó la comida en la mesa y se sentó esperando que su amigo empezará a comer.

El quincy reunió valor y se aventuró a probar aquello que según Inoue Orihime era comida. El sabor era muy peculiar y un poco desagradable al paladar. Pero decidió comer todo el contenido del plato sin quejarse. Orihime se había esforzado en prepararlo y no iba a despreciarlo.

Comió lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras menos tiempo estuviera la comida en su boca, sería menos la sensación desagradable. Aunque no podía asegurar que su estomago saldría ileso después de ingerir la comida de Inoue.

Cuando por fin terminó, respiró aliviado. No había sido tan difícil de soportar. Desvió la mirada hacia la creadora del más extraño platillo que había comido, y la encontró abstraída, con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana. Y de inmediato supe cual era la razón.

- Deberías ir a verlo – le sugirió. Ambos habían percibido el reiatsu de su antiguo compañero. Kurosaki Ichigo. Al cual no veían desde hace casi cuatro años.

Ishida era consciente de los sentimientos que su amiga guardaba por el shinigami. De hecho todos aquellos que eran cercanos a Orihime lo sabían. El único que lo desconocía era el propio Kurosaki. Solo un tonto como Ichigo podría no darse cuenta del amor que le profesaba la pelinaranja. Y a pesar de los años transcurridos, Uryuu podría asegurar que esos sentimientos aun permanecían latentes en el corazón de esa chica.

- No.- le respondió con mucha seguridad – Me quedaré contigo un rato más. Ya luego podremos ver a Kurosaki-kun – y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa al quincy.

No tenía ninguna intención de salir corriendo tras aquel shinigami, aunque su corazón latiera con fuerza con el solo hecho de saber que estaba de vuelta luego de largos años de ausencia, su prioridad era estar al lado de Ishida. Su amigo. Él estaba pasando por una dolorosa situación. Tan solo hace unas semanas había perdido a su padre, y aunque se mostrara estoico y frío, ella sabía que estaba sufriendo y ella no iba a dejarlo solo.

* * *

**Nota fina de la Autora:** Gracias por leer :3 espero leer pronto sus reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

BLABLA (Narración y diálogos normales), _blabla(pensamientos y/o recuerdos)_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

– Supuse que sería a ti al que enviarían a Karakura – Se quitó el sombrero, a modo de saludo, ante la presencia de aquel shinigami que lo visitaba a tempranas horas en la tienda –, capitán Kurosaki.

Un semblante de sorpresa fingida se dibujó en su rostro mientras le echaba un vistazo al haori que vestía el cegador de almas.

– ¡Buenas Tardes, Urahara-san! – Escuchó una voz femenina que lo saludaba y pudo ver a la pequeña castaña salir de atrás de la figura del alto shinigami.

– ¡Vaya pero si es Hinamori-chan! Debí suponer que también vendrías.

La aludida solo respondió con una gentil sonrisa.

– Necesitamos hablar, Urahara.

La más reciente adquisición del la Sociedad de Almas parecía no querer perder el tiempo con saludos y conversaciones triviales.

Kisuke asintió y los invitó a tomar asiento y beber una taza de té.

Hablaron por unos minutos en los que los shinigamis de la quinta división trataron de indagar y obtener más información sobre el comportamiento de los hollows en la ciudad. Pero no obtuvieron más información de la que ya poseían, Urahara sabía exactamente lo que ellos.

Hinamori suspiró. Realmente había creído que obtendrían más al venir a hablar con ese hombre.

– ¿Ya sabes lo que le sucedió al padre de Uryuu? – preguntó Kisuke repentinamente.

– No ¿Qué pasó?

La castaña bebió un sorbo de su té y se concentró solo en escuchar y observar. Detalló un semblante sombrío en Urahara, el cual guardó silencio por unos segundos, y como los músculos de su capitán se tensionaban. Estaba segura que el rubio no sería portador de buenas noticias.

– Hace unas semanas fue asesinado.

Ichigo se tensó aún más. Apretó la taza de té, y tanta fue la fuerza que aplicó que ésta se hizo pedazos entre sus manos.

– ¿Fueron Hollows? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. Aunque estaba casi seguro de cuál sería la respuesta.

– No, fue algo más.

– ¡TSK!

Golpeó la mesa lleno de total indignación. Lo que tanto temía se estaba haciendo realidad, y una vida más había sido cegada por su culpa. Por su incompetencia.

Un sentimiento enorme de culpabilidad se apoderó de él.

"_Si tan solo hubiese llegado antes", _era la frase que resonaba en su cabeza. Una frase que calaba en su interior desde hace mucho tiempo.

"_¡Maldición!"_

En el pasado había llegado tarde para salvar a su padre, y ahora también había llegado tarde. Pero aunque hubiese llegado a tiempo hace cuatro años no hubiese podido evitar la muerte de Isshin. Y él lo sabía. Llegar a tiempo ese día seguramente también hubiese significado su muerte.

En ese tiempo solo era un inútil humano normal –débil e indefenso–, incapaz de proteger la vida de aquellos a quien ama, ni siquiera con la fuerza suficiente para proteger su propia vida. No contra a aquellos seres con poderes sobrenaturales.

Pero ahora que había recuperado totalmente sus poderes de shinigami y estaba de vuelta en el mundo humano no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie más. Y ahí, en la tienda de Urahara, juró en silencio que daría caza a los responsables. No iba a permitir que nadie se atreviera a lastimar a su familia y amigos otra vez

º

Tokyo – día actual –

Las clases de la mañana habían llegado a su fin, y luego del almuerzo, las alumnas de Rosa de Medianoche disponían de dos gratificantes horas de descanso. Algunas lo usaban para tomar el té, otras invertían el tiempo estudiando juiciosamente en la gran biblioteca, otras más le dedicaban horas extras a las actividades de sus respectivos clubes.

Tal era el caso de Yuzu, que disfrutaba pasar sus horas libres en el club de gastronomía. Un club alegre en el cual las chicas disfrutaban aprendiendo acerca de la inmensa cultura gastronómica.

Pero para una chica en especial ese par de horas solo tenían que usarse para una cosa. Descansar ¿Qué sentido tiene usar ese tiempo para estudiar, estar en el club o tomar el té con niñas odiosas? Si hiciera eso entonces dejarían de ser las "horas de descanso". Y no había un lugar mejor para pasar esas horas que el antiguo dormitorio.

Hacía frío pero eso no era un impedimento para subir a la azotea del viejo edificio. El lugar más tranquilo de todo el colegio, lejos de todo y de todos.

– ¡Hola, pequeña! – Tomó entre sus brazos al felino quien la recibió con ronroneos. Una hermosa gata negra de corto pelaje era su única compañía – Aquí tienes – La minina comió gustosa las diminutas anchoas de la mano de la azabache.

Kurosaki se dejó caer sobre el frío suelo.

Ese día se sentía particularmente extraña, una fuerte sensación de nostalgia se había incrustado en ella, y todo debido al raro sueño que había tenido. Si, un sueño. Luego de innumerables noches de pesadillas por fin había podido soñar con algo agradable, y gracias a eso había dormido plácidamente, tanto así que despertó sin problemas para llegar a tiempo al desayuno. Aunque por alguna razón, despertar de ese hermoso sueño le resultó doloroso.

– Me pregunto si fue solo un sueño o un recuerdo. Es difícil distinguir entre la fantasía y la realidad ¿No lo crees? – El animal solo maulló, lo que Karin tomó como una respuesta afirmativa.

– Pero te diré un secreto – Alzó a la gata hasta a la altura de su cara –, si fuera real podría incluso hasta enamorarme de él.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa de sus labios y un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

La imagen de un apuesto chico de blanca cabellera y profunda mirada turquesa que extendía su mano hacia ella era tan vívida. Él esperando por ella, bajo el manto de una noche nevada.

Pero fue una lástima que, justo cuando había decidido tomar su mano, el sueño se haya vuelto turbio y se viera obligada a despertar.

– Hubiese sido agradable recordar la calidez de su mano – Concentró sus ojos en la blanca piel de su mano derecha –. Si, definitivamente hubiese sido agradable.

La gata se alteró un poco y buscó huir de sus brazos. Trató de calmarla pero no funcionó, así que la dejó ir. El animal corrió y se escondió entre algunos viejos muebles.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó un poco irritada ya que había salido aruñada durante la huída de la minina.

– Así que aquí es donde te escondes.

Dirigió su oscura mirada hacia aquella que se atrevía a interrumpir su descanso.

– ¡Ah, solo eres tú! – dijo con desgano.

Aquella actitud molestó a la recién llegada. Mashiro frunció el ceño. Lidiar con Kurosaki Karin se estaba volviendo algo irritante.

– ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?

– Yuzu – respondió secamente.

Karin enarcó una ceja ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza? Hace tan solo unas horas que ella y su hermana se conocían. Pero prefirió restarle importancia después de todo la peliblanca había resultado ser, además de su compañera de habitación, su nueva compañera de clases ¿Quién diría que una chica tan pequeña fuera de su misma edad? Si tan solo en la mañana había creído que solo era una pequeña de secundaria.

– ¿Y para qué me buscabas?

– Escuché que eres la capitana del club de kendo, así que vine a decirte que quiero entrar.

– ¿Eh?

No solo tenía que soportarla en clases, sino en el dormitorio ¿Y ahora también en el dojo? ¿Qué pretendía esa chica? ¿Pegarse a ella como un chicle? Había algo en Hitsugaya Mashiro que no le terminaba de agradar.

– ¿Algún problema?

– No. Si realmente quieres pertenecer al equipo debes venir esta tarde a las 6 y ahí decidiré si eres apta o no.

Aunque no le gustara la idea de tener a esa chica siempre a su lado, no podía rechazarla por un simple capricho. Kurosaki era una digna presidenta y sabía separar perfectamente sus opiniones personales de las profesionales.

– Está bien – Y se marchó sin siquiera despedirse.

– Es tan… – Dejó escapar un grito de frustración – fría, gruñona, y ridículamente orgullosa, además de maleducada. – En tan poco tiempo había logrado forjarse una idea clara de la personalidad de su nueva compañera.

– Esa chica no es para nada linda – dijo, frunciendo los labios.

Karin no era la más indicada para criticar la actitud de Mashiro, ya que ella misma era la portadora de una endemoniada personalidad que no muchos lograban soportar.

Eso sin mencionar que también es una chica muy extraña – Acarició una de sus muñecas, aún dolía un poco –. No entiendo porque su presencia me desagrada.

º

_Había amanecido hace un poco más de una hora, su reloj despertador marcaba las 6:30 am. Todo apuntaba que ese día iba a hacer uno en los que no se perdería del desayuno. La noche anterior extrañamente había podido dormido bien. _

_Se había duchado, vestido y peinado en solo treinta minutos. _

_Estaba segura que llegaría a tiempo al comedor. Sonrió. Ya podía saborear la deliciosa comida._

_El sonido de una cremallera al abrirse llamó su atención. Su nueva compañera mantenía la mirada fija en la maleta que había sobre su cama. Parecía mirar con desprecio las prendas de vestir. _

_– ¿Pasa algo, Mashiro? _

_Escuchar a Karin llamarlo por ese nombre hizo que la vena de su cien vibrara_ _enérgicamente._

_– Aún no te has bañado, así que apúrate sino llegarás tarde._

_Se cruzó de brazos y clavó sus orbes oscuros en ella, en espera de que la chica la_ _obedeciera y fuera directo al baño a tomar una ducha. _

"_Hitsugaya-san es nueva en el colegio y en el país. Actualmente sus padres están en el exterior y_ _por motivos personales decidieron enviarla a aquí. Así que por favor, Kurosaki-san, trátala bien._ _Te la encargo mucho" –, recordó la llamada que le había hecho la directora la noche anterior. _

_No es como si se hubiese comprometido a cuidar de esa chica. Pero por lo menos intentaría que no llegara tarde en su primer día de clases, ya que tener que lidiar con los regaños de los profesores era muy incómodo. _

_– No me digas Mashiro. Llámame Hitsugaya – exigió._

_Era su costumbre pedir que lo llamaran por su apellido. Pero según recordaba esa regla no aplicaba a Karin, ya que por alguna razón al capitán Hitsugaya nunca le molestó cuando esa chica lo llamaba por su nombre. Toushiro. Pero una cosa era eso y otra dejar que ella se dirigiera a él por el nombre que se había inventado la teniente Matsumoto. Ese nombre le resultaba irritante. _

_Karin bufó un poco molesta. No acostumbraba a usar formalismos con sus compañeras, y menos con aquellos menor que ella. Detalló la estatura de la chica ¿Qué se creía esa enana? A lo mucho, calculaba que la chica estaría cursando segundo año de secundaria. Aunque sinceramente lo que parecía era una niña de primaria. Mientras ella ya estaba en el último año de preparatoria, es decir que era su senpai, o por lo menos eso suponía._

_Esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad. El formalismo se los reservaba para sus profesores, no para una kohai. _

_– Mashiro es tu nombre, y así te llamaré – replicó la Kurosaki._

_El joven capitán frunció el ceño. Definitivamente Karin era una Kurosaki, y exigirle un poco más de respeto era inútil. _

_Por un momento recordó las innumerables veces que había corregido a Kurosaki Ichigo, cuando éste se empeñaba en llamarlo por su nombre. _

_Suspiró. _

_Esa chica se parecía tanto a su hermano mayor. _

_– Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo – La azabache se acercó de manera precipitada _–._Te_ _ayudo con esto – dijo, intentado desabrocharle la pijama._

_– ¿Q-qué crees que haces? – La cara del capitán se tornó carmín, y trató de apartar a Karin._ _Pero esa chica tenía más fuerza de la que él imaginó. _

_– Quitarte la ropa ¿O es qué crees que tu ropa se quitará sola y aparecerás mágicamente_ _bajo la ducha? _

_Fueron largos segundos de forcejeo entre ellas._

_– No pienso perderme el desayuno por tu culpa – Karin aplicó más fuerza y dos botones de_ _la delicada pijama salieron disparados. _

_– Tonta, suéltame – Estaba cada vez más rojo. Karin estaba demasiado cerca_–. ¡Detente! – _gritó._

_La tomó fuertemente de las muñecas y de un ágil movimiento la aventó hacia la cama posicionándose sobre ella. Inmovilizándola por completo. _

_Karin abrió los ojos como platos. Le sorprendió la fuerza que tenía su compañera. Ninguna_ _chica podía ganarle en fuerza, ni siquiera aquellas de altura superior y mayor contextura._ _Entonces… ¿cómo es que una enana flacucha la había dominado con tanta facilidad? _

_La expresión de ambas era seria, aunque Toushiro aún conservaba el sonrojo en sus_ _mejillas._

_Nunca imaginó que volvería a ver a esa humana, y mucho menos que estaría tan cerca_ _de ella._

_Kurosaki frunció el ceño. Su compañera era una chica muy extraña. Además el sonrojo le_ _parecía algo… sospechoso._

_– ¿Te gustan las mujeres? – La azabache fue muy directa. Si su nueva compañera tenía esa clase de preferencia, entonces era algo que ella debía_ _saber. _

_Hitsugaya giró la cara tratando de ocultar su sonrojo ¿Qué intención tenía Karin al hacerle esa pregunta? Por supuesto que le gustaban, era hombre después de todo, pero eso no lo sabía Karin, así que darle una respuesta afirmativa sería muy extraño. _

_– Claro que no – le respondió, liberándola del agarre –. Y aunque me gustaran no me fijaría en una salvaje como tú – Y se fue directo al baño._

_Eso había sido un golpe bajo. _

_Karin apretó las manos en un puño._

_– ¿A quién llamas salvaje? ¡Enana! – gritó enojada. _

_Dirigió su mirada al suelo y se topó con dos botones rosados que antes formaban parte de la pijama de Mashiro. Debía reconocer que se había pasado un poco. Pero eso no le daba derecho a llamarla salvaje, ¿o sí? Suspiró y se echó en la cama sin importarle que se pudiera arrugar su uniforme. No tenía nada mejor que hacer que esperar a que Mashiro estuviera lista. _

º

Todo esto era una broma, ¿cierto? Ese colegio era realmente extraño. La presencia de la mellizas Kurosaki, una extraño campo de kidou rodeándolo y ahora esto.

Sus ojos turquesas no perdían de vista los movimientos de aquel hombre fortachón con bigotes que no paraba de hablar acerca de de la historia de Japón. Su voz era gruesa y estricta al igual que toda su figura. Como buen alumno que fue en la Academia de Shinigamis, la verdadera identidad de su ahora profesor de historia de Japón no era un misterio para él. Ese hombre de gran contextura era uno de los más grandes maestros en artes demoniacas, Tessai Tsukabishi antiguo líder de la misteriosa división de kidou del Seireitei.

Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, si alguien era capaz de crear tan impresionante estructura de kidou alrededor del colegio era ese hombre. Además la presencia de Tessai en ese lugar solo significaba una cosa, Urahara Kisuke estaba involucrado hasta los codos en toda ésta situación.

Ese par de hombres tendrían que darle una buena explicación al Capitán Hitsugaya.

– Señorita Kurosaki, por favor léanos la página 150 del libro.

Yuzu se levantó de su asiento con libro en mano, y diciendo un energico: – "sí, Tsukabishi-Sensei".

– ¡Usted no! Me refería a su hermana.

– ¿Eh? – La castaña rodó sus ojos hasta posarlos en su melliza.

La capitana de kendo estaba ensimismada viendo a través de la ventana, completamente ajena a lo que ocurría en el salón de clases. Dejó escapar un bostezo al cristal.

Casi de manera instantánea el irritado profesor arrojó un pequeño trozo de tiza hacia la dura cabeza de Kurosaki. Chica osada que se atrevía a vaguear en sus narices.

– ¡Sensei! – siseó la morena al sentir el impacto en su cabeza.

Solo era un miserable pequeño trozo de tiza, pero… ¡maldición, como le dolió!

– Página 150, Kurosaki – le indicó una vez más.

Varias de sus compañeras dejaron escapar pequeñas risas.

La situación no era para nada inusual. Karin acostumbraba a distraerse y no atender con propiedad a cada clase, siendo reñida constantemente por todos los profesores. Solo existían dos lugares en donde recordaban haber visto a Karin empleando toda su atención, en el dojo de kendo y en la cancha de futbol.

Kurosaki hizo un mohín con sus labios, y reacia comenzó a leer para todos en la clase.

Los minutos transcurrieron con extrema lentitud, o por lo menos así lo sintieron Toushirou y Karin. Por una parte la melliza consideraba la cátedra de historia como una de las más aburridas y por otro el shinigami estaba algo impaciente, necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con Tessai.

Para alivio de ambos, el timbre sonó, indicando la finalización de la clase y con ella la jornada de la tarde.

Las jóvenes empezaron a salir ordenadamente del salón. Todas, a excepción de Mashiro, quien esperaba la oportunidad exacta para encarar al "profesor". Pero su plan fue arruinado por las hermanas Kurosaki. Karin y Yuzu obstruyeron su visión, y todo con una solo intención. Llevar a Mashiro al club de kendo.

– ¡Vamos ya, Mashiro-chan!

La castaña lucía muy emocionada por la prueba a la que debía someterse su nueva amiga para poder formar parte del prestigioso club de kendo del instituto. Estaba dispuesta a animarla con todas sus fuerzas.

– Lo siento, pero tendrá que ser otro día. Tengo algo que hacer.

Mashiro se levantó del asiento. Tomó su mochila y caminó directo al escritorio en donde estaba aún el profesor, organizando una pila de papeles, ignorando por completo la presencia de una chica que lo miraba con evidente enojo.

El club de kendo no era un juego como para dejarlo para "otro día". Si realmente quería pertenecer al club en el cual ella era capitana, Mashiro debía aprender cosas muy importantes.

Responsabilidad.

Disciplina.

Kurosaki Karin no iba a permitir que su tiempo se desperdiciara. Había planificado la evaluación de Hitsugaya a la seis de la tarde de ese día, y sin duda así se llevaría a cabo.

"_Tengo algo que hacer"_

¿Qué diablos podía ser más importante que el club de kendo?

Mashiro era una alumna nueva y sin ninguna responsabilidad con algún club, grupo de estudio o cualquier otra actividad del colegio.

Con firmeza sujetó a la peli-blanca de la chaqueta del uniforme, y la arrastró sin contemplación hacía el dojo. No fue difícil, cargar a Mashiro era como cargar un par de almohadas de plumas.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Bájame, Karin!

A pesar de las exigencias e intentos fallidos de zafarse, las tres chicas llegaron a su destino. El dojo de kendo.

Como odiaba estar en un gigai, pero lo que más odiaba era que ese gigai fuera el de una chica.

Karin lo había sostenido con tanta firmeza que esta vez no pudo vencer a la azabache ¿Desde cuándo una chica era más fuerte que él?... Ah sí, desde que había pasado de ser un "él" a ser un "ella".

"_¡Matsumoto!",_ solo podía gritar internamente el nombre de la única culpable de todas las bochornosas situaciones por las que había pasado.

Ya no había remedio, Tessai ya debió haberse ido y él había perdido la oportunidad de despejar muchas dudas, solo le quedaba afrontar la evaluación que le tenía preparada Kurosaki.

Aprobar era pan comido, y eso le permitiría vigilarla más de cerca.

Vestidas y listas, Karin y Mashiro dieron inicio a su enfrentamiento.

La forma de sostener la espada y la postura que asumió Hitsugaya, le indicaron a Karin que la chica no era ninguna inexperta, sino todo lo contrario. Había algo en ella que con solo verla la hacía asumir que tenía mucho talento en el uso de la espada.

No debía precipitarse, un movimiento prematuro y estaría en desventaja. Luego de unos segundos de analizar a su oponente, Karin decidió realizar el primer ataque.

Hitsugaya la esquivó ágilmente.

Las katanas de madera chocaron en contadas ocasiones, siguiendo el ritmo de sus portadoras, cuyos pies se desplazaban grácilmente por el piso de madera.

La habilidad de la azabache sorprendió al capitán Hitsugaya. No había tenido dudas de que Karin debía ser buena, ya que era la capitana del club, pero definitivamente la chica superaba sus expectativas.

Hitsugaya sonrió bajo su protector.

El combate se alargaba, y hasta ahora ninguno había obtenido puntos a su favor. Pero ya era de ponerle fin. Decidió no contenerse, y con un movimiento veloz, esquivó uno de los ataques y aprovechó una abertura en la defensa para contraatacar. Su espada golpeó el protector de la cabeza de su oponente, otorgándole la victoria.

Perplejas, y sin palabras habían quedado Yuzu y las demás miembros del club. Su fuerte capitana había sido derrotada de un golpe certero.

Se retiró el protector y observó a su oponente.

Había perdido, no había dudas de ello, pero no se sentía mal por eso. Al contrario, se sentía feliz. Luchar contra Mashiro había resultado muy divertido.

Se quitó los guantes y con sinceridad le extendió la mano a la peli-blanca.

– ¡Bienvenida...!

Miles de sentimientos explotaron en su interior cuando sus manos hicieron contacto. La inexplicable nostalgia invadía todo su ser nuevamente. No podía explicarlo, pero de alguna forma sentía que la calidez que le transmitía esa chica no provenía de su mano sino de su alma.

– ¡…Hitsugaya! – dijo, casi en un susurro.

Karin plasmó en sus labios una hermosa y pura sonrisa, que estremeció el interior de Toushiro.

_"¡Hermosa!"_, fue la única palabra que encontró para describir a la joven frente a él. La pequeña Karin que una vez conoció se había convertido en una muy hermosa mujer.

º

Habían pasado varios días desde que Ichigo llegó a Karakura, y liderar a los shinigamis en la lucha contra los hollows era lo mejor que había podido hacer.

Aunque aquello no le resultó tan malo.

Pelear hombro a hombro al lado sus amigos ya no parecía cosa de una vida pasada. Y a pesar del distanciamiento, su trabajo en equipo seguía siendo muy bueno. Pudo darse cuenta de lo fuertes que se habían vuelto todos. Ninguno de ellos había perdido el tiempo.

Su encuentro con Ishida no fue fácil. Al verlo no pudo evitar que un "lo siento" escapara de sus labios.

"_No seas Idiota, Kurosaki. Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa"_

Pero sin importar cuantas veces haya escuchado esas palabras, no podía asimilarlas. Sabía que no era directamente responsable pero, sin duda, algo de culpa recaía sobre sus hombros.

Sospechaba que la muerte de Ryuuken y la aparición anormal de los hollows se debían a una misma causa.

"…_ellas"_

– ¿Cuándo piensas contarles todo, Ichigo? – La voz del tendero lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

Estaba sentado a su lado admirando despreocupadamente el atardecer.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir engañando al Gotei 13 y a tus amigos?

El tiempo que sea necesario. Mi prioridad es mantener a salvo a Yuzu y Karin.

Ambos hombres sabían que contar la verdad solo pondría en peligro las vidas de las mellizas, pero también sabían que ellos solos no podrían protegerlas.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo que habían estado ocultado durante años fuera revelado.

– Ellas… ¿cómo están?

– Están bien. No te preocupes, Yoruichi y Tessai las están cuidando bien.

– Eso me alivia. Aunque seguramente Karin debe odiarme – Una expresión melancólica se asentó en su masculino rostro.

– La última vez que hablamos te dije que Karin muy probablemente haya recuperado parte de sus memorias, pero es imposible saber cuales, así que existe la posibilidad de que ni te recuerde y te libres de su odio – dijo, con una sarcástica sonrisa.

– No le veo lo gracioso – Ichigo frunció el ceño.

– Aunque… – esta vez el rubio pretendía hablar con seriedad – tarde o temprano lo recordará todo. Nunca esperé que esa chiquilla tuviera el poder para romper el hechizo con el que sellé sus memorias.

– Solo espero que el otro sello no se rompa, si eso sucede, el que Karin me odie solo será un problema menor.

Ichigo se levantó del tejado, debía reunirse con la Teniente Hinamori y los demás shinigamis que custodiaban Karakura. Se despidió de Urahara y usando shunpo se marchó.

– Eso sería algo muy interesante, aunque estaríamos en serios problemas – Urahara se acomodó en el tejado.

– ¡Ah! Que hijos tan problemático tuviste, Isshin – Soltó un bostezo al aire y se dispuso a tomar una larga siesta.

* * *

**N/A:** Oficialmente di inicio al HitsuKarin ¡Para los próximos capítulos habrá mucho, mucho más! Gracias a los que dejaron un review, a los que siguen la historia y agregaron a favoritos. Me estoy esforzando para mejorar mi redacción y ortografía para poder ofrecerles un fanfic de calidad.

¿Sabías que… cada vez que dejas de escribir un review, Matsumoto atormenta psicológicamente a Toushiro? No apoyes el maltrato infantil (?) y deja un review.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

* * *

Aún faltaban varias horas para ir a dormir, pero no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa. ¿Podría verlo otra vez en sus sueños? Sin embargo, Karin sabía que era estúpido emocionarse por un chico que ni siquiera era real.

_¡Bien hecho, Karin. Eres toda una campeona!_–pensaba sarcásticamente. Se sentía patética. Nunca se había fijado en un chico, y ahora que lo hacía era de uno imaginario. Al paso que iba, terminaría solterona y adoptando un gato.

Sacudió su cabeza. ¿! En qué grandísimas tonterías estaba pensando!? El encierro del internado ya la estaba afectando. Por suerte las vacaciones navideñas se acercaban, y podría largarse de ahí junto a su hermana.

–… y así se resuelve éste ejercicio– Yuzu había concluido con la explicación–, ¿entendiste, Karin-chan?

Ya tenían más de dos horas estudiando matemática, estaba cansada y hambrienta, ¿en serio su hermana creía que le había prestado atención en la última media hora?

Pues, claramente, ¡NO!

–¡Claro! ¡Entendí absolutamente todo!–dijo, y rápidamente recogió sus cuadernos de la mesa.

No había entendido nada de la última parte, pero no importaba, luego se encargaría de repasarlo por su cuenta. Quizá podía no prestarle atención a las clases en muchas ocasiones, pero definitivamente no era tonta. Cuando se proponía estudiar no había nadie más disciplinado que ella.

–Es una lástima que Mashiro-chan no haya querido estudiar con nosotras.

–¡No te preocupes! Es de las que acostumbran estudiar solas.

Yuzu se resignó, aunque de verdad quería que Mashiro se uniera a su pequeño grupo de estudio.

_¡Mi cuaderno de literatura! _–recordó repentinamente que se lo había prestado hace dos días a su hermana, y lo necesitaba para mañana. Lo pidió de regreso, pero debido a que Karin lo tenía en su habitación, tuvo que ir por él.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo del dormitorio, tropezó torpemente con la espalda de Karin, que iba delante de ella y repentinamente se detuvo.

–¿Qué sucede?

El semblante de su hermana era extremadamente serio, y Yuzu no tenía idea del por qué.

–¡Sostén esto!–Karin le entregó el bolso y empezó a correr por el pasillo, en dirección hacia las escaleras, ya que a esas horas no funcionaba el ascensor.

–¡Karin! –gritó una estupefacta Yuzu.

¿Qué le pasaba a su hermana? Sabía que Karin no era para nada normal. Después de todo alguien que ve fantasmas no puede considerársele de esa manera. Pero la actitud que había asumido en los últimos meses realmente empezaba a preocuparle.

Karin casi no dormía, producto del insomnio que le generaban sus repetitivas pesadillas –pesadillas de las cuales nunca ha querido hablar–, se distraía más de lo habitual en clase, y además estaba el problema que tenía con su temperatura corporal.

Su tutor se había encargado de llevarla con el doctor, pero no hallaron nada fuera de lo normal en su organismo. "Todo es psicológico", fue lo que les dijeron.

º

Salir de los dormitorios pasadas las 9 de la noche era ir en contra de las reglas del internado, pero a Karin eso le importaba muy poco.

Velozmente se desplazó por el campus, necesitaba saber qué rayos estaba ocurriendo cerca del gran muro del colegio. Había sentido fuertes reiatsu de diferentes naturalezas –Shinigamis y hollows–, no tenía ninguna duda, su percepción de energía espiritual era muy buena. Hubiese podido detectarlos con facilidad aunque estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia.

En ese momento, cualquiera que pensara que Karin era una loca, estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Una chica de instituto corriendo a mitad de la noche a toda velocidad, directo hacia el lugar en donde se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea entre shinigamis y hollows, no tenía lógica alguna.

_Ichigo…_–el nombre de su hermano retumbaba en su cabeza.

Sabía a la perfección que ninguno de esos reiatsus le pertenecía a él, pero aun así siguió corriendo. Tenía la esperanza de que esos shinigamis le proporcionaran alguna información de su hermano. Ellos debían saber.

Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora y que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por la presión de sus recuerdos fragmentados. Pero detenerse no era una opción. Ésta era una oportunidad única. Era la primera vez que podía sentir a un shinigami tan cerca del colegio.

De improviso todo a su alrededor se estremeció. Trastabilló y terminó de rodillas en la nieve. Levantó su rostro y comprendió lo que había sucedido. Un poderoso rayo de energía había impactado en la barrera, y por su naturaleza supo que el responsable fue un hollow.

La barrera empezó a cambiar a modo reflector y regresó el ataque.

Había visto eso en varias ocasiones, cada vez que algún hollow intentaba entrar a los terrenos del internado. No sabía quién y por qué había sido creada esa barrera, pero estaba agradecida. Sino fuera por esa estructura de energía desde hace mucho tiempo que las personas de Rosa de Medianoche hubiesen sido atacadas.

Sacudió la nieve de sus rodillas y continuó su camino.

No tardó en llegar a la entrada del internado, y confirmó lo que anteriormente había percibido. Tres shinigamis luchaban con varios monstruos, seis según pudo percibir y observar.

–¡Gruñe, Haineko!–rugió la shinigami rubia que aparentaba ser la líder del trío.

Su espada se desintegró –en cuestión segundos–, en pequeñas partículas de cenizas, y con un movimiento de su brazo, agitando la empuñadura, dos de los hollows recibieron un poderoso ataque que los arrojó directo contra la barrera del internado.

Y entre el ataque de la shinigami y la descarga eléctrica de la barrera sobre los hollows, éstos fueron derrotados por completo.

–¡Teniente Matsumoto!–gritaron al unísono los otros dos shinigamis –¡Usted es grandiosa!

Rangiku les sonrió, y luego les indicó que no bajaran la guardia. Quedaban cuatro hollows frente a ellos, su trabajo no había terminado. Ella se dispuso a hacerse cargo de dos hollows, mientras que los otros shinigamis se encargaron de los restantes.

Purificaron sin problemas a los _huecos, _y cuando pensaron que habían terminado su trabajo, un nuevo enemigo se hizo presente.

Una gran garganta se abrió en el cielo nocturno, y tres _Arrancar_ salieron de ella. Quizá no eran del nivel de un _Espada, _pero sin duda alguna ellos superaban en poder a los cegadores de almas. La Teniente Matsumoto, junto a dos shinigamis rasos, no eran rival para esos tres _Arrancar_.

Matsumoto frunció el entrecejo y se colocó en posición defensiva, debía aguantar hasta que su Capitán llegara. No había ni un ápice de inseguridad en ella, estaba segura de que él vendría a apoyarlos.

Karin miraba perpleja la escena. Los nuevos enemigos de los shinigamis tenían muchísimo más poder que los hollows que había visto antes. Pero por la naturaleza del reiatsu de esos seres, no tenía duda de que ellos eran una especie de hollows.

Podía sentir una incómoda opresión en su pecho, causado por la poderosa presencia de ellos. La azabache sonrió amargamente, ante esa sensación. A pesar de entrenar con una espada durante años, seguía siendo una débil humana incapaz de enfrentar a criaturas como esas.

En ese momento comprendió que… jamás sería como su hermano. Nunca tan fuerte, nunca tan especial. Y eso le molestaba demasiado.

Quería ser fuerte, lo anhelaba, lo deseaba. Tener el poder suficiente para proteger a Yuzu cuando tuvieran que partir del internado. No iban a vivir toda la vida en ese lugar, con la protección de esa extraña barrera.

Y sin Ichigo a su lado, ya no había quien las protegiera de esas cosas con máscaras de hueso.

El deseo ferviente de proteger a su melliza era lo única que la movía.

Apretó los puños con fuerza al sentirse frustrada, pero unos gritos de dolor la hicieron despertar de sus cavilaciones.

El trío de shinigamis estaba seriamente lastimado. Pero la expresión decidida del rostro de la teniente no se había inmutado. Ella seguía firme, empuñado su espada, a pesar de que la sangre brotaba de uno de sus costados.

–¿!Qué haces aquí!?

–¿Qué?– Karin giró sorprendida, aquella voz le era familiar –¡Mashiro!

La peli-blanca la miraba con desaprobación.

El capitán apretó con fuerza sus manos formando puños con ellas, al virar su vista de Karin hacia a sus subordinados que estaban lastimados. Estaba molesto, indignado y muy preocupado.

La reacción de Mashiro no pasó inadvertida por Karin.

"_¡Maldición!"_

Los trío _Arrancar_ le estaban dando una paliza a los subordinados del Capitán Hitsugaya.

Cuando el aviso de hollows llegó a los intercomunicadores de los shinigamis, la Teniente decidió hacerse cargo, junto a otros dos shinigamis, y Toushiro estuvo de acuerdo. Pero no esperó que esos _Arrancar_ aparecieran.

Toushiro se había equivocado al dejar a Rangiku manejar la situación y ahora debía remediarlo

En el instante en el que percibió los reiatsus de los arrancar, dejó de merodear por los alrededores del colegio y se dirigió al lugar en donde se llevaba a cabo la lucha, pero no había esperado encontrar ahí a Karin, a la cual había sorprendido mirando a los shinigamis y hollows con un millón de sentimientos encontrados en esos ojos ónix.

–Eso debería pregunta yo–contraatacó Karin–Se supone que deberías estar estudiando en la habitación.

Hitsugaya volvió a observarla en silencio, prefería ahorrarse una discusión sin sentido con Karin. En ese momento ayudar a sus compañeros era su prioridad, pero con ella ahí todo se le complicaba, pero no había tiempo que perder.

Dejó de pensar y decidió actuar, tragándose la píldora del alma compacta, expulsando su alma del gigai.

Karin miraba con completo asombro al cegador de almas que había salido del cuerpo de Mashiro. Solo en sueños había vislumbrando tan hermoso ser–eso era lo que su afectada mente le hacía creer ya que seguía sin poder recordar sus anteriores encuentros–, tenía unas facciones tan perfectas y varoniles a pesar de ser un joven shinigami.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Jamás imaginó que un alguien pudiera verse tan hermoso vistiendo el tradicional uniforme de un shinigami, y no es que pensara que su hermano se viera mal, pero la visión del joven frente a ella era cautivadora.

Todo en él la atraía, su piel tan sutilmente bronceada, su cabello blanco como la nieve, algo poco ortodoxo pero que se adaptaba de manera exquisita a él. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención, eran esos ojos de un profundo turquesa tan llenos de inteligencia, valentía y liderazgo que la dejaban sin aliento.

Ahora entendía la razón del por qué los ojos de Mashiro le habían parecido tan fascinantes. En su interior se escondía el chico de su sueño. Más aún, no entendía cómo eso era posible.

No había tenido que ir a dormir para verlo una vez más, ya que él era real. Aunque teóricamente estaba viendo a un muerto, porque los shinigamis solo eran entes espirituales. Y eso era un problema, ya que los dioses de la muerte no eran precisamente objetos de su devoción.

Toushiro se unió a la batalla. Desenvainó a Hyourinmaru, interponiéndose entre sus compañeros y los _Arrancar_. Los protegería a toda costa, era su deber como Capitán.

–¡Llévense a Matsumoto y traten sus heridas!–ordenó.

–Pero Capitán, estoy bien. ¡Aún puedo luchar!

–¡Llévensela!–repitió, ignorando el comentario de la Teniente.

Los shinigamis asintieron, y se marcharon del lugar con Matsumoto. Tenían que llevarla con un miembro del cuarto escuadrón para que curaran sus heridas.

Karin se angustió en cuanto los shinigamis se marcharon, dejando solo al pequeño de cabello blanco. No sabía por qué pero le preocupa el bienestar de ese shinigami. Ahora sólo era él contra esas tres criaturas. Él shinigami no era un debilucho, ella lo sabía muy bien –podía percibirlo–, pero aún así no podía apaciguar la preocupación en ella.

Los arrancar rodearon a Toushiro, y rieron mordazmente. Estaban convencidas de que el pequeño capitán no sería un problema para ellas. No mientras permanecieran unidas. Tenían la ventaja de superarlo en número.

_La confianza no siempre es buena, puede ser tu condena._

–¡Reina sobre los cielos helados, Hyourinmaru!–la katana se transformó con rapidez, el capitán había liberado a su zanpakutou.

Todos sintieron como el poder del shinigami aumentó considerablemente, incluyendo a Karin que abrió los ojos aún más sorprendida –si es que eso era posible–, su preocupación se esfumó al instante. Con ese poder el shinigami era capaz de enfrentar a sus enemigos sin ningún problema.

_Más que suficiente_–pensó Hitsugaya. Su shikai era más que suficiente para derrotar a esos _arrancar_. Luego de años de arduo entrenamiento podía enfrentar a enemigos como esos sin la necesidad de liberar su bankai.

Había dejado de ser aquel niño que se convirtió en capitán, y que sólo sabía recurrir a su bankai para derrotar a sus enemigos. Ahora era más fuerte, y todo gracias a ella. Su convicción de protegerla era lo que lo había impulsado a fortalecer su espíritu.

"_Hinamori."_

Ella, su razón de existir.

Pero ahora usaría esa fuerza, no para proteger a Momo, sino para proteger a sus compañeros y a ella… a esa humana que no apartaba la vista de él. Kurosaki Karin.

–¡Entréganosla, shinigami!–exigió la chica arrancar de dorados cabellos.

–¿Qué o a quién?

No sabía de qué diablos hablaba esa arrancar, pero aprovecharía la oportunidad para indagar un poco. Quizá podría descubrir lo que han estado buscando los hollows con tanta insistencia en los últimos meses.

–Es un qué pero también podría ser un quién, shinigami–respondió cínica la rubia–. ¡Entréganos la llave!–dijo, apuntando hacia el colegio.

¿La llave? Hitsugaya no comprendió las palabras de la _arrancar_, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de procesar la información, porque el trío se abalanzó contra él.

Las evadió con destreza, y contraatacó de la misma manera. Con la agilidad y poder de un dragón. Podía terminar la lucha en un par de minutos si se lo proponía, pero necesitaba saber a qué se refería la rubia.

–¿Qué llave buscan?–preguntó, cuando su zanpakutou chocó con la espada de una de ellas, una arrancar de castaños cabellos y sádica sonrisa.

–¡Vaya!, sólo eres un shinigami ignorante–la mujer amplio su sonrisa.

La otra arrancar atacó al shinigami por la espalda. Movimiento fiel a su traicionera naturaleza.

Toushiro se defendió, usando la cadena de Hyourinmaru para retener la espada de la peli-azul.

–Sólo podemos decirte que ¡ella nos pertenece!–dijo la azulada mientras intentaba zafarse de la poderosa cadena que la aprisionaba.

Tal parecía que no obtendría más información de ese trío, así que alargar el enfrentamiento ya no tenía sentido.

Se movió con suma rapidez, rompiendo por completo la defensa de la arrancar frente a él y atravesándola con su zanpakutou logrando congelar hasta la mínima parte de ella. De manera simultánea, hizo descargar su reiatsu a través de la cadena de Hyourinmaru congelando a la peli-azul por completo.

"_Dos menos… Ahora sólo queda una."_

–¡Guncho Tsurara!–pronunció Hitsugaya, augurando el final para la rubia. Desde el suelo, naciendo de la nieve como flores en primavera, cientos de filosas dagas de hielo se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo de la arrancar, cegando su existencia y purificando su alma en el proceso.

Enfundó a Hyourinmaru y descendió al suelo, en donde aguardaba Karin. Podía ver la confusión plasmada en su cara, y no la culpaba, era razonable que en esos momentos quisiera preguntarle muchas cosas. No se habían visto desde hacía muchos años, y ahora él aparecía de la nada en su colegio y usando un gigai de chica.

–¿Quién eres?–preguntó con un poco de timidez a aquel shinigami que la observada desde el otro lado de las rejas del colegio.

La pregunta de la azabache lo desconcertó por completo, ¿cómo Karin no era capaz de reconocerlo? Era cierto que habían pasado muchos años, por lo menos para un humano, pero también era cierto que él no había cambiado mucho, bueno casi nada, ya que el ritmo de crecimiento de un shinigami era diez veces más lento que el de un humano.

–¿No me recuerdas?

¿Recordarlo? La cabeza de Karin empezó a doler –aún más–, y eso le indicó que en realidad conocía a ese shinigami, sólo que era una de las tantas cosas y personas que tenía prohíbo recordar. En algún lugar y en algún momento conoció al chico frente a ella, y deseaba poder recordarlo. Debió ser alguien importante para ella, no por nada había soñado con él. Karin no era de la clase de chicas que sueñan con lindos chicos que apenas han visto una vez en sus vidas.

–No–era lo que decía con sus labios, más con su corazón gritaba un ferviente "sí".

–Karin… soy yo–escucharlo pronunciar su nombre con tanta familiaridad hacía que el corazón de la azabache se acelerara–, Toushiro.

_¿Toushiro?_ –repitió ese nombre en su interior.

–¿No? Soy el capitán Toushiro Hitsugaya. Nos cocimos cuando eras una niña–el hecho de que ella no lo recordara le había afectado, aunque no lo demostrara.

No era como si pretendiera haber sido una persona importante en la vida de Karin, pero por lo menos esperaba que ella se acordara de él. Realmente deseaba ser recordado por la chica frente a él, por eso se estaba tomando la molestia de de presentarse con ella.

A medida que Toushiro hablaba, el dolor de Karin se intensifica.

¡Maldición! Era casi insoportable, sólo una vez el dolor había sido tan intenso. Aquella vez cuando pudo recordar a su hermano, su rostro, su voz, su nombre. Cada recuerdo había sido como una puñalada directa a su cerebro.

¡Basta! ¡Otra vez no! Karin no quería tener que soportar ese gran dolor.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y la aprisionó con fuerza, ya no podía disimular el inmenso dolor que la agobiaba.

–¿Estás bien, Karin?

Karin no le respondió, sólo se dejó caer de rodillas en la nieve.

_Un shinigami, un Capitán; _su cerebro estaba a punto de estallar.

_Hitsugaya,_ el apellido le había apuñalado el cerebro.

_Toushiro, _el nombre la perforó hasta lo más profundo de su masa encefálica.

_Él y ella… más un balón de futbol,_ fue lo último que la lastimó antes de perder el conocimiento sobre la fría nieve.

–¡Karin!–gritó Toushiro.

Avanzó decidido a auxiliarla, pero la barrera le impidió el paso. ¡Maldición! Ordenó a el alma modifica salir del colegio, y de manera rápida tomó posesión del gigai otra vez. Sin perder tiempo corrió hasta Karin, intentó despertarla pero no funcionó. Debía llevarla a la enfermería cuanto antes, y ágilmente tomó a Karin entre sus brazos y caminó en dirección contraria, adentrándose en el internado.

La imagen de una pequeña chica, cargando a otra que probablemente la superaba con 30cm en estatura era muy rara. Pero eso le importaba una reverenda mierda al preocupado Capitán Hitsugaya.

**º**

–¡Te encontré!–susurró al viento.

Un hombre alto y de oscuros cabellos observaba con sus afilados ojos, desde la oscuridad del bosque, como Mashiro se llevaba en brazos a Karin.

Sonrió satisfecho. Su larga búsqueda había finalizado. Pronto podría cumplir con la misión que le había sido asignada hace siglos, la única razón por la que había sido invocado en el mundo humano, y ese hermoso ónix era la clave.

º

Odaiba –hace 2 meses–

En un mohoso sótano iluminado con la escasa luz proveniente de pequeñas velas dispuesta alrededor del lugar; un grupo de hombres, vestidos con túnicas blancas, se concentraban alrededor de un extraño símbolo que estaba dibujado en el suelo –parecido a aquellos círculos usados alguna vez por antiguos alquimistas–, extraños escritos en una idioma muy antiguo lo atravesaban formando líneas que al converger daban origen a una perfecta estrella pentagonal invertida, la estrella de la mañana. Un signo maléfico plasmado con sangre.

De manera estratégica, cinco hombres ocuparon cada una de las puntas del pentágono. El mayor de los hombres hizo una señal con su mano, y casi al instante un par de hombres se acercaron trayendo consigo a cuatro jóvenes mujeres –amordazadas y evidentemente drogadas–, empujándolas hacia el centro del círculo.

La hora idónea se acercaba, pronto la tierra se alinearía a la perfección entre el sol y la luna, y reinaría sólo la oscuridad. La oportunidad que habían estado esperando desde hacía años se les presentaba ese día. El eclipse lunar los acercaría un gran paso a su objetivo.

Los cánticos, en alto antiguo alemán, comenzaron a brotar con fluidez de la boca del viejo hombre. Karyuu, líder de los últimos Quincy –a excepción de Ishida Uryuu–, dio inicio al ritual.

Cuando el ritual había alzado el nivel medio, el círculo empezó a tornarse de un azul brillante que iluminó todo el sótano. Un vivaz fuego azulado nació del pentágono de sangre.

Las mujeres atrapadas entre las infernales llamas se ahogaron en tormentosos gritos de dolor. Sus cuerpos fueron consumidos hasta los huesos, dejando un fuerte olor a carne incinerada en el ambiente. El sacrificio humano había sido pagado.

Y de entre las cenizas, surgió una misteriosa figura.

Los ojos de Karyuu brillaron con alegre codicia. ¡Lo había logrado! En esa noche de tinieblas había liberado a aquel que no pisaba el mundo humano desde hace quinientos años, al responsable de los orígenes de su raza, a aquel demonio que luego de corromper el cuerpo de una humana dio origen a criaturas con poderes sobrenaturales, capaces de destruir un alma hasta su misma esencia. Criaturas que no eran humanas, pero tampoco demonios, ellos sólo eran _Destructores. _Ellos eran Quincy_. _

–¿!Mefisto-sama!? [1]

* * *

**1. Mefisto:** También llamado Mefistófeles, es un demonio del folclore alemán y es comúnmente considerado como un subordinado de Satanás.

Bueno, aquí les dejo éste capítulo salido de mi perturbada imaginación. Siempre me he preguntado, ¿!de dónde mierda salieron los quincy!? Y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió xD Me costó escribir la pelea, describir la acción se me dificulta un poco pero ojala haya quedado decente y sea de su agrado.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Para comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y demás, dejen un review.

PD: Éste capítulo será el último –por éste mes–, porque debo concentrarme en estudiar. Se avecina una ruda temporada para mí xd

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de mi larga ausencia he vuelto, aún ando ocupada pero con remordimientos por tardar tanto en publicar T.T Así que aquí les dejo este capítulo, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

"_¡Otra vez!… otra vez aquí." _

Atravesaba con velocidad sobrehumana ese frondoso bosque, cubierto por el oscuro manto de la noche, sintiendo como las filosas rocas del suelo y las ramas de los arbustos le laceraban la piel; y como, casi al instante, sus heridas sanaban.

La adrenalina recorría su organismo y su corazón agitado retumbaba con fuerza. Ella tenía miedo, el miedo más profundo que haya sentido en su corta vida. Miedo de ver directamente a los ojos de la muerte.

De un ágil salto, cruzó un río turbulento que obstaculizaba su escape. Al aterrizar en la orilla, el agua fría entró en contacto con la piel desnuda de sus pies, y su frágil cuerpo se estremeció.

Sin importar el desgaste de su cuerpo, debía seguir adelante. Los shinigamis se acercaban con extrema velocidad, y ser capturada por ellos sólo significaría una cosa. ¡Morir! Se sentía como en medio de una caza, donde ella era la presa y los shinigamis los cazadores. Correr hasta que se le desgarraran los músculos era su única opción.

–¡Detente ahora mismo, Emily!–gritó uno de sus perseguidores–¡No te haremos daño!

Emily mordió su labio inferior al reconocer la voz de ese shinigami, el hombre que hasta hace poco tiempo había sido tan cercano a ella. Él, el que alguna vez fue su amigo, su familia, su protector, su mundo.

¿Debía creer en sus palabras?, ¿debía creer en que los shinigamis realmente no la lastimarían? Cómo hacerlo sabiendo lo que eres en realidad, un error del mundo, cuyo destino es vivir sola en la oscuridad o morir por la mano de un cegador de almas.

"_¡No lo escuches!"_

Pero esa pequeña rubia de tan sólo trece años aún se atrevía a pensar que podía cambiar su destino. Apretó con fuerza la roída tela de su vestido y decidió no seguir huyendo.

La soledad y la oscuridad no se habían hecho para alguien como ella, una niña tierna y alegre. Necesitaba creer en alguien y si no era en él entonces en quién más podría confiar. Mientras él esté a su lado, seguiría creyendo que la oscuridad podía convertirse en luz, y el odio en amor. Por él volvería a confiar en los shinigamis.

–¡Koichi-sama!–dejó escapar en un susurro.

En escasos segundos, ya se encontraba rodeada por un grupo de shinigamis extrañamente vestidos; como aquellos guerreros ninjas de los que le había hablado Koichi en una de sus tantas interesantes historias con las que intentaba animarla aquellos días en los que se deprimía por el rechazo del que era víctima por esos que suponía eran de su misma raza, los humanos.

"_¡Niña estúpida! No debiste confiar en ellos." _

Abriéndose paso entre esos shinigamis divisó la figura de su protector. Koichi se acercaba cada vez más a ella, pero la gentil sonrisa que lo caracterizaba estaba ausente y eso la hacía sentir nerviosa. La presencia del shinigami no lograba apaciguar su temor a la muerte, pero… ¿por qué? Sentía que en lugar de ver a su protector estaba viendo a su verdugo.

Su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba –_ "¡huye!"_ –, y su cuerpo reaccionó al sentir la amenaza en el ambiente, sus ojos cambiaron de color, de un profundo negro a un resplandeciente azul, mientras el resto de su cuerpo empezaba a mutar en una abominable bestia.

–¡Emily! ¡No!–gritó Koichi, acercándose con prisa a la niña.

– ¡Capitán Shiba, hágase a un lado!–la voz severa del Comandante Yamamoto explotó en una orden.

Por más que el Capitán quisiera proteger a esa humana, le era imposible.

–Tu misión nunca fue protegerla– dijo Yamamoto al notar la expresión amarga en la cara del Capitán.

Koichi lo sabía muy bien, nunca fue su protector, su deber sólo había sido servir de vigilante. Vigilarla hasta que llegara el momento, uno que anhelaba nunca se presentara. Pero a pesar de sus ruegos, el cruel destino al que estaba atada esa humana desde su creación se había cumplido.

–En la muerte está salvación de ese penoso ser–Yamamoto avanzó, hacia la inusual humana que estaba siendo contenida por una poderosa barrera creada por los miembros del cuerpo secreto de shinigamis. En los ojos de ese viejo hombre no había titubeos.

Emily se había equivocado al creer haber visto a su verdugo plasmado en el rostro de Koichi. Ahora estaba segura quién sería el que acabaría con su miserable vida.

"_¡Te lo dije! ¡Fue un grave error confiar en un shinigami!"_ –la voz de Karin retumbaba con enojo en el interior de Emily, aunque como en oportunidades pasadas Emily nunca la escuchó. Karin se sentía frustrada al ser un cero a la izquierda dentro de su propio sueño.

No entendía por qué soñaba con todos esos desconocidos, por qué podía observar todo desde el interior de esa chica llamada Emily, que había sido traicionada por los shinigamis. Era como rememorar el último momento de la vida de alguien completamente ajeno a ella.

"_Ahora es cuando este sueño se convierte en una verdadera pesadilla"_–Karin sonrió amargamente en el interior de Emily, cuando el anciano se detuvo frente a ellas y golpeó el suelo con su bastón. Ya sabía a la perfección lo que les esperaba.

–¡Reduce toda creación a cenizas, Ryuujin Jakka!

El fuego abrasador las envolvió, empezando a consumir cada una de sus células. Un dolor inimaginable las atacó. Emily ensordeció a los shinigamis con gritos que le desgarraron la garganta, y Karin gritaba con ella.

Ésta era la peor parte de la pesadilla, en la que por compartir sentidos con una extraña terminaba siendo quemada hasta los huesos.

"_¡Por favor, no más!"_ –rogaba porque la pesadilla acabará.

"_¡Basta, Emily!"_ – gritó la melliza. No sólo su ser estaba siendo consumido por el fuego, sino también por el inmenso odio que nacía con rapidez en el interior de Emily. Odio hacia los humanos que la despreciaron, odio hacia los shinigamis que la traicionaron, odio hacia ella misma por no haber podido cambiar su destino, odio hacia el asqueroso mundo. Emily odió todo ser existente con cada partícula de su alma devorada por las llamas de Ryuujin Jakka.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos ónix de Karin, no importaba que hubiese experimentado la misma pesadilla en incontables ocasiones, no podía acostumbrarse a las dolorosas y horribles sensaciones. Sentir tanto odio le daba miedo. Necesita despertar de esa pesadilla, sentía que pronto su propia esencia se perdería entre ese inmenso odio y las cadentes llamas. Detestaba esa pesadilla, era una de las que más la hacían sufrir.

–¡Los maldigo, shinigamis!–gritó Emily–, ¡Te maldigo Koichi Shiba! ¡A ti y a todos los que lleven tu sangre!–ya no era la voz de una niña dulce y amable, como la recordaba Koichi, ahora sólo era la voz endemoniada de una bestia soltando sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer de ese mundo.

–¡Emily!–susurró el Capitán Shiba, apretando los puños con impotencia.

–¡No crean que han ganado!–una posesa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia–No importa cuántas veces me asesinen, yo siempre volveré–posó sus ojos resplandecientes en el anciano shinigami–. La próxima vez no les será tan fácil…

…

–¡Karin! ¡Despierta!

La voz fuerte pero femenina que la llamaba la sacó de la pesadilla. Podía sentir como alguien presionaba sus hombros con fuerza. Al abrir los ojos, su visión se vio empañada por las lágrimas que escapan sin cesar, pero poco a poco una figura frente a ella se hacía más clara, una hermosa mujer de piel oscura y ambarinos ojos.

–¿¡Yo-Yoruichi-san!?

–¡Al fin despertaste!–

¡Sí, era ella! Yoruichi, aquella mujer que junto a Urahara Kisuke, habían cuidado de ella y su hermana Yuzu en los últimos cuatro años.

Karin se aferró a Yoruichi, aún con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Estaba asustada, siempre lo estaba cada vez que despertaba de sus pesadillas, y ver a Yoruichi había sido un poco reconfortante. La presencia de la mujer lograba calmarla, de alguna manera se sentía segura a su lado,

–¡Estás hirviendo, pequeña!–dijo Yoruichi, tocando la frente de Karin–¿Una pesadilla?

La azabache asintió, y se secó las lágrimas. Ya estaba mucho más calmada. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba es haber corrido hasta la entrada del internado, luego de sentir la presencia de hollows y shinigamis.

"_Shinigamis", _la imagen de un joven Capitán de ojos turquesa taladró su mente.

–¿Dónde está?–dijo, posando una firme miraba en Yoruichi.

–¿Quién?

–¡Toushiro!, ¿dónde está?–tenía un inmensa necesidad de saber de él.

Yoruichi la miró con incertidumbre, ¿acaso Karin recordaba a ese shinigami? No podía creer que la pequeña hermana de Ichigo estuviera haciendo añicos el sellado de memoria de Kisuke. Cualquier recuerdo relacionado con hollows y shinigamis había sido sellado de las memorias de las mellizas Kurosaki. Kisuke había sido capaz de manipular sus memorias a su antojo, extrayendo y reemplazando piezas como si fueran un rompecabezas. Había recreado para ellas una vida totalmente diferente, una en donde nunca habían tenido un hermano mayor, y ningún contacto importante con el mundo de los espíritus.

Pero obviamente eso sólo había funcionado perfectamente con Yuzu, porque Karin era otra historia. El poder sensorial de la azabache era mil veces más fuerte que el de su hermana, y sólo le tomó unos meses antes de empezar a luchar contra el sellado.

Yoruichi había estado vigilándolas los últimos años, rodando por el internado en su forma felina y visitándolas esporádicamente en su forma humana, pudiendo notar cambios solamente en Karin. Cambios no muy agradables.

–No sé de quién hablas, Karin–mintió la mujer. No podía ponerse en evidencia frente a la melliza Kurosaki. Se suponía que ella era sólo una buena amiga de su tutor, Urahara, una humana sin poderes sobrenaturales y por ende incapaz de ver shinigamis.

Karin comprendió que había sido muy tonta al preguntarle a Yoruichi por el paradero de un shinigami. Suspiró resignada. Había olvidado que no todos son capaces de ver lo que ella veía.

–¿Dónde está… Mashiro?–reformuló la pregunta.

–¡Ah, claro! ¿Tú nueva amiga? La conocí hace poco, pero se marchó a clases.

"_¿Clases?", _miró a través de la ventana y notó la claridad que se coloca por las cortinas. ¡Ya era de día!

º

Mashiro lucía muy enojada, con el entrecejo fruncido y un impaciente pie agitándose sin cesar.

¿En serio ese par de shinigamis creían que él iba a conformarse con sus nada satisfactorias explicaciones? Yoruichi y Tessai iban a tener que darle un muy buen argumento para explicar su presencia en ese lugar, no tenía duda de que ese par sabía lo que estaba pasando.

–¿Y bien? Sigo esperando– el capitán del décimo escuadrón se cruzó de brazos, no tenía pensado moverse de ese lugar hasta obtener respuestas.

–Hitsugaya-dono, lo único que le puedo decir es que estamos aquí para proteger a las hermanas Kurosaki. Le pido disculpas–Tessai se inclinó levemente ante el Capitán–, es un asunto delicado y no soy yo quien debe darle una explicación. Como le dijo antes Yoruichi-dono sólo el Capitán Kurosaki o Urahara-dono pueden explicarle con detalles lo que está ocurriendo.

Hitsugaya dejó escapar un suspiró, la lealtad de Yoruichi y Tessai hacia Urahara era mucho mayor que la que alguna vez pudieron tener como shinigamis hacia el Gotei 13, y usar su posición de Capitán de escuadrón para exigir información no funcionaría con ellos.

–Ponte en contacto con ellos y diles que más les vale estar aquí para darme una buena explicación, antes de que le de mi reporte al Comandante Yamamoto, y para eso tienen exactamente un día.

El seguir reservándose lo que estaba aconteciendo ya no era una alternativa para ellos. Todos sabían que si no hablaban por las buenas, los harían hablar por las malas. Ir en contra de las reglas del Seireitei y convertirse en enemigos del Gotei 13 era una locura. Sin importar que tanto quisieran proteger a las mellizas, la hora de revelar la verdad que tan celosamente habían ocultado por cuatro años había llegado.

Toushirou salió de la oficina del profesor Tsukabishi, dispuesto a ver a Karin. Tenía necesidad de verla y asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Lo perturbaba la idea de no saber por qué Ichigo y Urahara estaban tratando de proteger a Karin y su hermana de una manera tan exagerada, llegando a los extremos de confinarlas en un internado y rodearlo con una fuerte barrera de kidou. ¿De qué diablos las estaban protegiendo? No tenía dudas de que era de los hollows, no por casualidad un hollow lo había guiado hasta ahí, y mucho menos fue casualidad el ataque de la noche anterior. La verdadera interrogante que se formaba en su mente era, qué querían los hollows de Yuzu y Karin.

º

–¡Bienvenido, Mefisto-sama! ¿Dónde ha estado?

El viejo Karyuu, líder de los últimos de la raza quincy, estaba ansioso por saber que había hecho el gran demonio durante su ausencia. A pesar de haber sido él quien lo había invocado en este mundo, sabía muy bien que controlar las acciones de ese ser era algo imposible.

–Haciendo tú trabajo. Fue realmente decepcionante darme cuenta que mis descendientes en este mundo sean tan inútiles, pero que podía esperar si una gran parte de su esencia es humana.

Karyuu apretó con fuerza sus arrugadas manos, debía soportar, sin importar qué, la actitud arrogante de aquel que dio origen a su raza siglos atrás. Mefisto era nada más y nada menos que el origen de todos ellos, a él le debían el poder sobrenatural que ahora poseía, gracias a él no eran humanos corrientes.

–Pero… salir a hacer el trabajo yo mismo valió la pena. Pude ver con mis propios ojos a mi hermosa señora–una sádica sonrisa se plasmó en los labios del demonio– El fin se acerca, por fin cumpliré con mi misión, y esta vez me aseguraré de que los shinigamis no interfieran.

–¡Claro, Mefisto-sama! Tenga por seguro que los shinigamis no serán un problema, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarle–el anciano reverenció a su amo. No importaba doblegar su cabeza y su orgullo de líder, estaba dispuesto a ser un subordinado más con tal de obtener el poder necesario para eliminar la existencia de los shinigamis, y confiaba que con Mefisto a su lado lo lograrían.

Este mundo ya no le pertenecería a los humanos y no sería controlado por los shinigamis, en un futuro este mundo le pertenecería sólo a los demonios y sus descendientes.

Mefisto ignoró por completo el comentario del anciano, le irritaba la manera en que ese hombre se rebajaba ante él, sin ningún ápice de orgullo propio. Le costaba creer que ese anciano, junto al grupo de lame botas que lo seguían, tenían su sangre recorriendo sus venas. Si el gran príncipe demonio, Satán*, los viera seguramente él sería reprendido dolorosamente por haberse atrevido a mezclar la sangre demoniaca con las de los humanos, y haber fracasado en el proceso, creando criaturas de voluntad doblegable.

Pero a pesar del resultado, no se arrepentía de haber poseído el cuerpo de aquella hermosa humana. Él era un demonio, pero incluso ellos tenían necesidades carnales.

–Karyuu

–¿Si, señor?

–Lárgate de mi presencia–el demonio frotó su entrecejo. Necesitaba descansar y permanecer alejado de la aberración de su descendencia –, ¡ahora! –gritó y sus ojos se tornaron de un intenso azul.

La sangre de Karyuu vibró con fuerza, podía sentir el miedo en cada partícula de su ser. Era como si su cuerpo pudiera reconocer el gran poder que emanaba de su antecesor. La innegable necesidad de obedecerlo nacía en él, y no le quedó opción que marcharse sin reclamar por el mal trato a aquel demonio que lucía como un joven y bien parecido hombre.

–¿No crees que fuiste un poco brusco? Usar tu poder de sangre sobre él fue algo cruel.

Entre las sombras de la habitación surgió una varonil figura, un hermoso joven de dorados cabellos que mantenía sus ojos curiosos fijos en un pequeño aparato que tenía entre sus manos.

–Me hubiese obedecido aunque no hubiese usado ese poder. Se hacen llamar _destructores_ pero sólo son corderitos que esperaban ser pastoreados, y me enferma verlos.

–Es lo que pasa cuando te mezclas con humanos–el joven avanzó hacia Mefisto y sentó a su lado.

El rubio movía sus dedos a una gran velocidad, mientras mantenía su concentración en la pantalla del aparato.

Mefisto suspiró, no entendía qué podían tener de entretenido esos juegos humanos, a su parecer sólo atrofiaban el cerebro. Él era más clásico y refinado que su compañero, para él el buen entretenimiento estaba en un vaso de vino y un buen libro, y por supuesto en el curvilíneo cuerpo de una mujer.

–Ellas también tienen tu sangre, ¿no es así, Tsukishima?–soltó en seco y desvió su mirada hacia el demonio a su lado. Era tarea fácil dejar sus juguetes electrónicos cuando el tema de conversación eran _ellas._

Mefisto sonrió al escuchar a su compañero llamarlo por su calificativo humano, muy pocos conocían ese nombre, y no lo había escuchado desde hace quinientos años.

–Sin duda, pude sentir mi sangre en ellas. No tienes idea de lo hermosas que son, y el que mi sangre este en ellas me excita. La atracción es mucho mayor de la que normalmente debería sentir, sobre todo por el pequeño ónix.

Para un demonio, un humano era sólo un ser débil e inútil, incluso mezclado con un poco de esencia de demonio su naturaleza inservible no cambiaba y Mefisto lo había dejado claro, porque a pesar de que los Quincy llevaban su sangre no dejaba de considerarlos escoria. Pero _ellas_ eran tan diferentes, habían logrado despertar una gran atracción en ese demonio con sólo su existencia.

–Sólo tú podrías ser tentado por una humana. Yo llevo años aquí y jamás me ha pasado algo así, mezclarse con humanos es denigrante para nuestra clase–dijo para luego volver fijar su atención en la psp–Los humanos son seres poco interesantes.

Pero los curiosos ojos verdes del rubio demonio contradecían las palabras que salían de su boca. Aunque no lo demostrara estaba realmente deseoso de conocer a aquellas que habían revuelto las emociones de Mefisto. Quería y debía saber que tenían esas inexpertas humanas, que las hacían tan especiales ante los ojos de Mefisto y Satán.

–Eso es lo que tú crees–Tsukishima sonrió levemente–. Mi pequeño ónix es más interesante de lo que podrías imaginarte, joven Yukio. No por nada el príncipe Satán te ha ordenado ayudarme.

Yukio dejó a un lado la psp al escuchar ese nombre salir de la boca de Tsukishima. Era cierto que se le había ordenado ayudarlo, pero él estaba en libertad de elegir si aceptar o no esa orden. A diferencia de Mefisto, él no era un subordinado de Satán. No. Por sus venas corría la misma sangre real demoniaca que por las de Satán. Tras el simple nombre humano de Yukio, estaba el Gran Belial*, uno de los cuatros príncipes del averno.

º

Aparecer frente a ella luciendo de esa manera era incomodo, luego de revelarle quien era en realidad. ¿Se reiría de él? Quizá sí, pero eso no le iba a impedir ir a verla. Como Mashiro o Toushiro, no importaba, lo importante era asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

"_¿Quién eres?" _–el tímido tono inusual en la voz de Karin no se apartaban de su mente.

"_¿No me recuerdas?"… "No"_ –la respuesta a su pregunta le había causado una fuerte incomodidad. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con la melliza. Necesitaba salir de dudas, era imposible que Karin realmente lo hubiese olvidado, y además había muchas otras cosas que necesitaba preguntarle.

Abrió la puerta y allí la encontró. Sola. Acostada sobre su cama, aparentemente dormida.

"_Yoruichi ya se marchó"_ –fue lo que pensó.

–¡Karin!, ¿cómo estás?

Ella se movió en la cama hasta que logró sentarse y mirar fijamente a la peli-blanca. Apartar sus ojos de ella era imposible, tan imposible como le resultaba creer que dentro de ese cuerpo de chica se encontraba el alma de un fuerte shinigami.

–Dime algo… Toushiro–pronunciar ese nombre fue extraño para ella, pero ahora que el fragmento que contenía sus memorias sobre el shinigami habían vuelto a ella, ya no era tan doloroso–, ¿no crees que este mundo sería mejor sin hollows y shinigamis?

Quizá un mundo "normal" era lo que un humano necesitaba, un mundo sin seres espirituales, con extraños poderes y que podrían lastimarte, era lo ideal. Quizá por eso es que la mayoría de los humanos no eran capaces de verlos, humanos corrientes sin ninguna preocupación por los problemas del mundo espiritual. Pero Karin no era de ese tipo de humanos, y él entendía que vivir así podía ser algo estresante para ella.

Pero un shinigami era lo que él era, al igual que sus amigos, así que desear un mundo sin shinigamis era desear que su mundo no existiera.

–Pensar en eso es una pérdida de tiempo. Existimos y esa es una realidad que no puedes cambiar.

Fue una respuesta tajante y dura para Karin, pero él tenía razón.

–¡No lo puedo cambiar!–repitió por lo bajo las últimas palabras del Capitán–, ya lo sabía.

¿Cuántas veces deseó que su hermano no fuera un shinigami? Muchas veces seguramente, pero sin importar cuán fuerte fuera su deseo jamás pudo cambiar ese hecho. Ichigo se había convertido en un shinigami y se había marchado de sus vidas.

–¿Estás bien?–retomó la pregunta que la azabache había ignorado.

–Sí, aunque un poco confundida.

Había tanto de su pasado que no lograba recordar que era difícil organizar con coherencia sus memorias. Pero lo único que le había quedado claro, a pesar de su caótica mente, era que el shinigami frente a ella había sido un amigo importante.

El peli-blanco comprendió que debía explicarle la situación a Karin, pero decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo como el capitán del décimo escuadrón, y no con la apariencia de Mashiro, así que abandonó el gigai y se acercó a ella.

Le relató la crítica situación que han estado teniendo con los hollows y como durante su investigación terminó en ese internado y usando un gigai de chica para poder entrar., y como lo esperaba aquello le arrancó un par de sonrisas burlonas a la melliza.

–Has pasado por una situación algo incomoda–dijo aún sonriendo.

–Algo–dijo escuetamente Hitsugaya.

Había más por contarle pero prefirió reservarse lo del intento de protección de Ichigo y Kisuke hacia ella y su hermana. Quizá ya lo sabría o quizá no, pero eso era algo que intentaría averiguar.

–Anoche dijiste que no me recordabas, ¿por qué?

–Porque así era–Karin dudó un par de segundos en si debía o no contarle lo que le ocurría. No se había atrevido a contarle a alguien antes, pero a pesar de que la persona frente a ella era un shinigami sentía que podía confiar en él–, pero luego de desmayarme mis recuerdos sobre ti volvieron.

Habló abiertamente con él, le explicó su extraña pérdida de memoria y como parecía que lo mismo le había ocurrido a Yuzu, de como la existencia de Ichigo había sido borrada. Hablaron por un par de horas, se sentía tan bien hablando con él, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y otra vez fuera la niña amante del futbol que quería ser amiga del pequeño shinigami.

Él la escuchaba con atención, pero con cada cosa que ella le contaba todo se complicaba en su cabeza. No hallaba respuestas, sólo más interrogantes.

Sólo una pequeña conversación había bastado para que Toushiro sintiera todo lo mal que lo había pasado Karin en los últimos años. La necesidad de saber las razones de Ichigo para desaparecer de las vidas de sus hermanas era muy grande. Quería encararlo y reclamarle por tal estupidez. Quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para reconfortar a Karin, pero sólo pudo decirle que su hermano estaba bien, y que ahora era un shinigami con rango de Capitán. Pero seguramente ella quería era una explicación, una que él no podía darle.

–¡Traeré a Kurosaki hasta aquí, te lo prometo!–él no era del tipo de hombre que hace promesas, pero esas palabras salieron de manera automática de su boca. Necesitaba ver a la enérgica y alegre chica que conoció, una vez más, porque sabía que detrás del semblante sin emociones que adoptó Karin al hablarle de Ichigo, sólo había una niña triste y confundida que extrañaba el amor de su hermano mayor.

El Capitán le regaló una reconfortante sonrisa y le revolvió el cabello a la chica, la cual sólo pudo responderle con un sonrojo de sus mejillas y una evidente expresión de confusión en su rostro.

* * *

***Satán/Satanás:** Es uno de los cuatro príncipes a la corona del infierno, el cual sería el grupo de demonios encargados de gobernar el lugar de las almas condenadas. Se le da también el nombre de "señor de la muerte".

***Belial: **Se le da también los nombres de "señor de la arrogancia" o "señor del orgullo" y "el hijo del infierno". Desde la Edad Media ha sido considerado como uno de los cuatro príncipes del infierno.

* * *

Gracias por leer c: para comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos(?) dejen un review


End file.
